The Chosen Ones
by Sweet-Choclate-Rain
Summary: Transported to the world of Gaia and smashing a helicopter, Storm and Rain seemed like a bad omen. But as they try to cope, they prove to be the complete opposite as they strive to prevent the planet's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You'll Pay For That

"Hey, check this out Storm," said a man with long braided burgundy hair and sharp golden eyes. A women with a blond Mohawk and soft golden eyes peered over his shoulder. "Rain, that is just a crystal ball," she stated bluntly. Rain twisted the glass ball in his hands "No its not its a sphere," Storm rolled her eyes and picked up a hand gun "Yeah a crystal ball," Storm said distractedly, Rain pouting. "It is not a crystal ball, a crystal ball is magical, this is just a plain sphere," Storm stared irritably at Rain who put a fist to his hip. "Where exactly did you find that?" Storm asked with a sigh. Rain shrugged. "Um I found it in the river, you know the one behind the giant tree in our backyard," Rain replied. Storm nodded and turned her focus back to the gun. Rain placed the sphere on the counter, knowing when Storm was done with the conversation, and picked up his sword. The sword was double bladed, thin, and almost as long as Rain. The blades had engravings of rain drops and vines carved into them. In the middle where he held the sword was able to come apart and make two swords. Rain twirled the sword and stabbed the air. "It's a shame I can't actually use this... Hey maybe we can create our own monster's to kill," Rain said enthusiastically. Storm sighed and put the hand gun down and picked up a shot gun "And if they escape, it'd be World War 3, and we would be banned from Earth." Rain frowned.

"We can't be banned from earth... and even if we did, which is impossible, we'd go to Gaia." The last word hung in the air and echoed of the walls. They were suddenly blinded by a white light that seemed to blind them even with their eyes tightly closed. "Rain!" Storm yelled. The white light turned to pitch blank and the two found themselves floating in darkness "R-Rain" Storm yelled again her voice strained. Rain grasped Storm's hand "Don't let go" he whispered. Storm nodded, and from the darkness came a soft glowing green light that circled the two. They could hear people laughing and talking as warmth seeped into their bodies warming them to the bone. "Young ones you have been chosen by thee," Said a thousand voices that seemed to come from everywhere. Storm gripped Rain's hand tighter and gasped as their limbs started to glow. "Rain!"

Reno looked up at the helicopter and grinned "Rude, we will take this one yo!" he told him, Rude nodding. Rude took a step towards the helicopter when someone fell on top of it, shattering the windows, and crushing the poor helicopter. Reno gaped at the ruined helicopter. "Aw come on yo' who the hell -" another person fell onto the helicopter. Reno looked up. "Anyone else wanna drop on my helicopter?" the two people rolled off the helicopter landing with a thud on the cement floor, groaning in pain. It was a man and a woman, the man had long burgundy hair, braided, and sharp golden eyes when he looked up to them. He had creamy skin, pierced ears, and a lean body. He wore black jeans, a gray sweat shirt over a white t-shirt and black converse. The women had a blond Mohawk, soft golden eyes, with the same creamy skin, and she had one pierced eye with a slender body. She wore ripped skinny jeans, a dark blue plain shirt and a pair of Jordans. Reno and Rude took their guns out and pointed them at the two. "Drop the weapon yo,'" the man looked up, paled, and dropped the sword. "Kick it over," Rude said calmly. The man kicked it over and moved in front of the girl his eyes narrowed. "Who are you two?" Rude asked. The boy spoke first. "I'm Rain Dawson and this is my sister Storm," Rain said slowly. "Please don't hurt us we didn't do anything" Storm said quietly. Reno sputtered "Didn't do anything? Look at my helicopter, look at it, you guys demolished it yo!" he pointed out angrily. The two looked behind them and paled even more. They turned back "B- but we didn't mean to, we j-just fell and, and..." Rain looked to Storm "What did happen?" he asked. Storm shrugged, as lost as him. "Where did you guys fall from?" Rude asked his gun still trained on them. Rain looked up at the sky "I think we fell from the sky," he replied. "Ha ha very funny," Reno said sarcastically. Rain looked at him and tilted his head. "Reno call Tseng" Rude ordered quietly.

Reno sighed and pulled out his phone. He pressed a couple buttons and held it up to his ear. "Yo Tseng we have two people here that fell on my helicopter... yes, they fell on my helicopter and crushed it... how the hell am I supposed to know where they fell from... they said from the sky... sure thing boss." Reno snapped his phone shut. "Alright, Boss says to bring them up" The two seemed to pale even further as they looked at each other. Rude picked up the sword and Reno walked up to the two "Alright get up and let's go. Boss wants to see you," Rain helped Storm to her feet and started walking with Reno in front and Rude at the back. It took about five minute's to get to the Shinra building, and a good ten to actually get to Tseng's office. The two hovered by the door. Reno opened the door without knocking and stepped in "Yo Tseng I brought them," Reno informed. "Tell them to come in," Tseng ordered. Reno nodded and turned slightly "Well you heard the Boss, come in," the two looked at each other and Rain grinned, strolling into the room and pulling Storm along. "Hello Mister I'm Rain and this is my sister Storm." Tseng stared at them, his cold eyes seeming to see right through them, but Rain's grin did not once falter. Storm just had a blank expression. "Sit," tseng ordered coldly. "Okaaaaay," Rain drawled out, sitting Storm down on one of the hard wooden chairs, before sitting himself. "Where are you guys from?" "Gongaga" "Junon" they said at the same time. "We travel a lot so we are not from anywhere really." Rain said quickly, scratching his cheek "But if you mean birthplace we're from Nibelheim," he added. Tseng's gaze hardened. "What are you guys doing way out here," Tseng asked. "Turks" "SOLDIER" they said at the same time again. The two looked at each other and giggled. "My sister wants to join the Turks and I SOLDIER," Rain replied, turning back to Tseng who was watching them closely. Tseng's eyes flickered to Storm then back to Rain. "why do you guys want to work for Shinra?" Tseng asked suspiciously. The two looked at each other "Uh, well you see Storm here is excellent with guns like it's no joke and what better place to be than the Turks? Plus she's a good hacker and a black belt." "Black belt?" Tseng asked with a raised brow. Rain chuckled. "Oh you know, she's good at hand to hand combat," Rain simplified. Tseng stared at Storm who stared blankly back for what seemed like an hour before Tseng looked back to Rain. "And why do you want to join SOLDIER?" Tseng asked. Rain smiled "Well why do people join SOLDIER?" Rain asked rhetorically. Tseng looked at Rain expectantly. "To become a hero duh. Shesh Tseng I thought you should know this already," Tseng's eyes narrowed. "I never told you my name," he pointed out. Rain blinked and chuckled nervously. "I heard that big guy say it, he was like Reno call Tseng." Rain proclaimed.

Tseng looked to Rude who was standing by the door. Rude nodded slightly and Tseng looked back to Storm. "I will test you Storm to see if you are fit to be in the Turks and Rain I will sign you up for SOLDIER," Tseng said with finality, but suspicion layered his words. Rain smiled brightly and clasped his hands together happily. "Good because I have no clue where to sign up and this building is so huge..." Rain trailed off "So can I have my sword back?" Rain asked. Tseng looked to Rude who held up the sword. "That is yours?" Tseng asked skeptically. Rain turned around and looked at the sword in Rude's hands. "Yeah that's the one, it's my favorite. All my other ones are too small," Rain replied distractedly. "Others?" Tseng asked. Rain looked at Tseng like it was obvious. "Yeah we have a whole room just for our weapons. some we buy others we make now can I have my sword back" Tseng nodded to Rude who strolled forward and handed it back to Rain "Thank you," Rain thanked. Rude nodded and went back to standing by the door. "Now about the helicopter." Rain and Storm paled. "We can't pay for it we don't have any more money, we... spended it all on the trip," Rain stuttered out. Tseng put his hands into a pyramid and put his chin on top as he stared at the two. "Whatever money you two come up with will be handed over-" "Wait. How much exactly did that helicopter cost?" Rain asked "10million" Rain looked at Storm. "10 million gil how much is that in dollars?" Storm closed her eyes "Uh 12.78 million probably," she supplied."WHAT! we can't pay for that,! By the time we save up that much money we would be old and grey!" Rain exclaimed. Tseng smiled just a little and it creeped them out.

"Then I suggest you to get working," he told them. Rain's jaw dropped and he looked to Storm. Storm smiled "Turks get paid more than SOLDIER," she whispered. Rain blinked and smiled "Ah Storm you are smart, okay Tseng we will pay for that damn helicopter. Storm will become a Turk and you could have all her payments, I will still sign up for the SOLDIER cadet program and get a part time job and then once I join SOLDIER you can have all my payments for the helicopter okay?" Tseng stared at Rain as if he hadn't been expecting that outcome. "very well, now if you don't mind, Storm, I'd like to test you right away," Tseng told her. Storm nodded. "And Rain we will have you in the SOLDIER cadet program by tomorrow" Rain nodded and smiled happily. "Okay but first I have to tell you something, so you don't find out later and think that my sister is actually a fraud" Tseng looked to Storm, his eyes narrowed "What is it?" he asked in a low voice. Rain grinned and Storm's cheeks turned red "Storm is actually a guy, he like's dressing up as a girl."

Rain sat near the door of the Turk training room. Storm had dressed up as a guy and was now stretching in the middle of the room and the Turks were nowhere in sight. "Do you think I can do this Rain?" Storm asked. Rain waved him off. "Of course I do Storm you might become the next ..." Rain winked "Well you know who I'm talking about." Storm nodded. "I'd never be like him plus, I was never, ever, able to beat you Rain." Rain smiled and was about to say something when Reno stepped into the room. "Really? You weren't able to beat this guy he looks like he'll break any second yo." Rain flinched and gritted his teeth. "Aye I'm right here and I'm not that skinny, look at you, you look like you'll be blown away by the wind." Reno grinned "Na I'd ride the winds yo," Reno joked. Tseng walked in, stopping the conversation with his presence and looked to Storm. "Ready Storm?" he asked. Storm nodded and went to the end of the gym "You have five minutes to complete the obstacle course and pass Reno as in knock him down, go." Storm dashed off finishing the obstacle in less than two minutes and went to Reno. Reno put up a stance "Hey you're pretty good," Reno complemented. Storm stood straight and ran a hand through his hair and turned walking away. Reno blinked and looked to Rain who just shrugged. Reno looked back and ran to Storm's retreating form. Storm turned around and crouched down, dodging Reno's swing and socked his stomach before standing and hitting his head. Reno staggered back before falling to the ground. Rain stood and clapped his hands "Bravo Storm! I knew you could do it," Rain congratulated. Storm smiled and rubbed the back of his head "I did huh?" Storm muttered. Tseng walked to Reno looking down at him "You managed to knock him out despite your small form. I must say that is quite impressive now onto the mental test, Rain you'll have to stay," Tseng said, Rain frowning in confusion. "What but why?" Tseng looked to Rain "It's a mental test to see if he's smart enough to become a Turk do you need to come?" "Uh I guess not but can't I just sit aside," Rain replied. Tseng shook his head "Okay fine then I'll sit outside the door," Rain bargained. Tseng's shoulder went up, in what Rain guessed was a shrug and started walking out the gym, followed by Storm and Rain.

Storm sat on the chair in front of Tseng's desk as Tseng sat behind it. "Now Storm, have you had any sort of schooling?" Tseng asked. Storm nodded, and Tseng handed him a sheet. "Good, now fill this out, its a test on your knowledge. You have 30 minutes to fill it all out." Storm took the paper and a pencil "I'll need only five," he replied. Tseng raised a brow. "Are you sure" Storm nodded and started right away "They don't call me a genius for nothing."

Rain stood outside the door tapping his foot, his arms crossed over his chest. "Damn what's taking him so long?" he asked quietly. Rude appeared out of nowhere "The test is quite hard. He has 30 minutes to finish it then, he has to answer a couple of personal questions" Rain froze "What kind of personal questions?" Rain asked.

"If your brother was an enemy of Shinra what would you do?" Tseng asked. "My brother would rather kill himself then become an enemy of Shinra" Storm replied. "If a little girl was an enemy?" "I'd bring her in." "A friend?" "I'd bring him or her in." "Have you killed before?" Storm tilted his head slightly with a blank expression. "I have" Tseng raised a brow "On what occasion?" Storm scratched his cheek. "One was when someone tried to kidnap me, another was when someone tried to kill me, another was when their was a group of people who tried to kill me and Rain, and instead we killed them, and well you get the idea," Storm trailed off boredly. Tseng nodded slightly "Why were people trying to kill you?" Storm shrugged "Not really sure, though I think it's because we were dangerous." "How so?" Tseng asked. Storm stared at Tseng blankly. "Wouldn't you want to kill someone who's killed one of your own?"

Rain jumped as the door opened. "Ah finally! I was beginning to think you died in there!" Rain gushed. Storm chuckled. "Hardly," he replied as Tseng stepped out. "You have passed now all we need is the check up," Tseng told him. Storm and Rain stiffened. "Uh did you say check up as in go to the doctor's for a check up?" Rain asked uncertainly. "That's right. Why?" Rain smiled tightly. "We don't really like doctor's, nope we absolutely hate doctor's so can we just skip-" "That's not possible. We need to make sure Storm is in perfect health," Tseng proclaimed. Rain clamped a hand on Storm's shoulder. "I'm sorry bud," he said sadly.

Storm looked down at the floor, his eyes watering. "I hate needles," he sniffled before falling to his knees and sobbing. Tseng took a step back "Why are you crying?" he asked, confused. Rain hit Tseng on the arm. "You idiot! Can't you tell he's afraid of doctor's," Rain hissed. "I can do the check up if you want," Tseng volunteered. Storm and Rain looked at Tseng in surprise. "Are you serious?" they asked. He nodded and Storm stood dusting off his invisible dust. "Thank you so much I would have committed suicide if I had to go to the doctors" "That would be... bad, talent like yours would be a shame to just let you die off because you

were scared of doctors." Rain smiled brightly "That's the spirit Tseng!" Rain exclaimed. Tseng frowned and he looked at Rain "I have a feeling he's not really afraid of doctors." Rain smiled evilly. " Whatever makes you say that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Check Ups

Storm stared at the doctor. The doctor stared back.. He had black short hair, black eyes and was just a little taller then Storm.. Tseng had forced Storm to go to the doctor's for a check up, or else he'd be 'unfit' to become a Turk. It took a little convincing from Rain before Storm finally decided to see the doctor. Storm really did hate doctor's you see, when he was younger he had a doctor that almost killed him because he missed the vein and ended up shooting the medicine straight into his skin. His skin had literally started to change colors and what was worst it started to spread. Storm shivered at the memory and glared at the doctor, who took a step back, and cleared his throat. "Ma'am please sit on the bed," he said his voice quavering. Storm had changed back into a girl earlier. "I refuse," she bit out harshly, the doctor flinched and sighed. He picked up Storm's arm and used a cotton that was dipped in alcohol to clean her arm. Storm watched the doctor carefully. "You better know what you're doing," Storm threatened. The doctor looked up and paled at the death glare Storm was giving him. "Of course ma'am," he put the cotton down and and picked up the needle and it was Storm's turn to turn pale. She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the needle prick her skin and her blood being drawn out, and then it was over. Storm opened her eyes and looked at the doctor, who put the needle on a tray and pulled out a bottle. "Oh I am so not going to pee in that."

Rain paced outside the infirmary while biting his nails. Tseng stood at the door watching Rain. "Are you really that worried?" He asked out of curiosity. Rain nodded "You have no idea, the last time he went to the doctors the doctor almost killed him!" Tseng raised a brow and Rain stood in front of him, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him "Tseng please tell me the doctor in their right now is a professional!" Tseng pushed Rain away, and smoothed down his suit "Of course he is." Rain sighed in relief "Now, tell me how old is Sephiroth?" "Why?" Rain pouted "Can't I know how old that damn guy is... or is it that you don't know?" Rain gasped in disbelief "Unbelievable! You Tseng don't know how old Sephiroth is.. well I guess its reasonable." Tseng crossed his arms "How so?" "Well I don't know either," Rain giggled "But man I love his hair like that's literally the only thing I like about him... oh and you know Reno's hair, I like his hair to its so pretty, oh and yours." Rain winked at Tseng who undeniably controlled a flinch "I l.o.v.e. your hair Tseng and your eyes. Such pretty eyes..." Rain was getting closer to Tseng, leaning in as he spoke a sly grin pulling on his lips. Tseng tried to stay standing straight but he couldn't help leaning back a little as Rain got too close for comfort. He didn't want to accidentally 'hit' the guy, he still didn't know what Rain could do yet. "I'd say you're quite beautiful Tseng ,I have never seen another man of you before its quite captivating." Rain whispered his nose an inch away from Tseng. Tseng cleared his throat and took a step back but Rain continued forward until Tseng's back hit the wall. Rain put his hand on the wall next to Tseng's head and leaned in "My my Tseng you're not fighting back this is a surprise." Just as he said that Tseng swung his fist forward aiming for Rain's stomach but Rain had already bounced back and was now trying to hold in the giggles that wanted to spill. "Man heh heh you're to easy, heh here I let you in on a little secret, heh heh if someone does that to you, you have to stand straight and kick them in their goodies!" Rain laughed whole heartedly at his own comment while Tseng mentally kicked himself but showed nothing. "But seriously Tseng, you really are gorgeous," Rain said clasping his hands together and looked at a wall "if only..." Rain was having his own fantasy playing across his head while Tseng was busy trying not to imagine what Rain was thinking of and tried not to stare at Rain, as to not have him all over him again, so he just stuck to watching him from the corner of his eye. Rain staggered forward "Whoa I could have sworn there was a wall there," he mumbled turning back to face Tseng, he grinned "Hey Tseng!" Rain said in a sing-song voice. "Hm?" Rain put his back against the wall next to Tseng. "Do you think I can have my own room, I mean when I'm a cadet?" Tseng folded his hands in front of him "No, you need to be able to cooperate with other cadet's." Rain pouted "I can cooperate it's just... I can't stand sleeping in a room with other people, it just makes me want to kill them in their sleep." Rain crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Tseng looked at him in curiosity. "I don't even allow Storm to sleep in the same room as me." Rain went on his knees and wrapped his arms around Tseng's waist "Pretty pretty please Tseng I don't want to kill anyone in their sleep!" Tseng's eyebrow twitched and he kicked Rain off him. "The only 1 person room's are for the 1st class SOLDIER'S" Rain rubbed his stomach where Tseng kicked and looked up "Isn't there an empty room on the cadet floor's or something" "I don't know Rain I will have to look into it." Rain smiled and stood dusting off his pant's "It's okay if you can't find one, I can just clear out one of the storage room's" Tseng watched Rain carefully. "Do you really want a room to yourself because you might kill someone in their sleep, or do you just want a room to yourself?" Rain frowned and stared Tseng straight in the eyes. "I'm not lying Tseng, if you don't believe me and put me in a room with other cadet's, I'm blaming you when it becomes a blood bath." Rain looked to the infirmy doors as they swung open "Ah Storm your finally finished, I was beginning to think you killed the doc and was looking for a place to hide the body"Storm shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she looked to Tseng "What now" she asked. Tseng started walking down the hall "We get your suit and your room, then you have the rest of the day off." Storm followed with Rain by her side.

"Wow Storm you look great, but are you sure you don't want to be a girl Turk?" Rain asked happily as he sat on Storm's bed in his new room. Storm stood in front of him patting down the suit. "I'm sure, I don't want to pretend I'm a girl anymore, since you so rudely told my secret," he said bitterly, causing Rain to cringe. Rain might be stronger, faster, and smarter than Storm, but Storm was scarier, really scary, like he was scarier then Hojo's smile. Rain chuckled nervously. "Yeah sorry about that, they would have found out sooner or later." Storm's face fell "I know but I'd prefer later." Rain sighed and sprawled on the bed "Man how long does it take to sign me up for SOLDIER?" Just then the phone Tseng had given Storm rang. Storm reached into his pocket and pulled it out, he flipped it open an held it to his ear. "Hello... yes he is... yes sir" Storm snapped the phone closed and looked at Rain. "Tseng wants you to meet him in the lobby. Rain sat up "Why?" Storm shrugged, and Rain sighed "Fine, are you going to stay here" "I might walk around a bit and then come back and take a nap." Rain nodded and stood, he stretched and headed towards the door, and waved over his shoulder "Bye Storm! Stay safe!" Storm smiled "Always."

"Hey Tseng!" Rain greeted as he walked to Tseng who was standing by the elevators that dinged and opened. "Come, we're going to go see the Director" Rain followed Tseng into the elevator "You mean Director Lazard, why?" "He wants to see you, since I was the one who entered you into the SOLDIER cadet program" Rain crossed his arms "Is that so, its because your a Turk huh" Tseng nodded slightly and the conversation ended there. They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence, though it wasn't an awkward silence. The elevator dinged and opened and the two stepped out. They walked quickly down the hall and stepped into a briefing room. The Director stopped talking as the two came in. Rains eye's widened slightly when he spotted Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis, Rain looked back to the Director and grinned "You wanted to see me director?" Rain ignored the stare's he was given by the 1st class and kept his eyes trained on the Director. "I heard you crushed one of the helicopter's" Rain rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly "Oh you heard about that huh, well that was an accident and I already decided on how we were going to pay for it." "We?" Rain nodded. "My brother and I." "Your brother also helped you crush the helicopter?" Lazard said with a hint of amusement lingering in his tone. Rain winced "I told you it was an accident, we just fell on the helicopter" "Then how are you not dead, or wounded" the Director countered. Rain scratched his cheek in a thoughtful manor. "You know that's actually a good question, but hey we did get a couple bruises and I got a small cut on my arm... but the helicopter was still on the ground and not moving." Lazard put his arms into a pyramid and rested his chin on top as he stared at him. "Are you any good with that sword on your back, Rain?" Rain smirked, ignoring the urge to smack the director with his sword. "Of course I am. I wouldn't carry a weapon I didn't know how to use." Lazard smiled just a littl.e "Is that sword the only one you know how to use." Rain frowned a little insulted at that "Uh, director hello, are you there, of course this is not the only weapon I know how to use, damn, did you lose your common since somewhere, do you want me to help you find it." Rain crossed his arms and glared at the Director "I can use any weapon I want, guns, swords, staff's, you name it. The only weapon I can't use is the Masamune, the Buster sword, and the rapier." Rain stared at Lazard's surprised expression and let a sly grin curve his lip's. After a while Lazard cleared his throat "Your brother does he know how to use any weapons too?" Rain nodded "Though he prefers guns, that's why he joined the Turks, hey do you think I can just skip the cadet crap, and just go straight into SOLDIER" "We will have to test you first in order to decide that." Rain smirked "Test me if you want, but don't be surprised when I make it to second on the first try." "You look like you'll be blown away by the wind," Genesis said quietly with a smirk. Rain's head snapped over to look at him "Hey, didn't Angeal teach you that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover Mr. I am in love with the Loveless" Genesis glared at Rain who stuck his tongue out in response. "Rain you will be tested tomorrow, you are dismissed." Rain saluted the director before turning and walking towards the door. "Oh and Rain." Rain stopped and turned slightly. "What is your dream, is it to make it to 1st?" Rain stared at Lazard and shook his head "I don't have a dream, and if I did it sure wouldn't be to make 1," he said as if the director should know this already and exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Question's

Rain sat on the edge of Storm's bed, thoughtful, while Storm was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, thoughtful also. Rain had already told Storm about his earlier encounter with the one and only Director Lazard. "How do you think we got here" Rain said quietly his eyes trained on the carpet. "Remember that crystal ball-" "Sphere," Rain corrected "And yes I do remember why?" Storm propped himself up on his elbows and watched Rain's back "Maybe that wasn't a regular sphere, but a materia" Rain looked back at Storm. "That couldn't be, materia doesn't exist on earth, and even if it did, what kind of materia could that be, it doesn't even exist in the world of Gaia." Storm looked thoughtful for a second. "How about if the materia was created instead of formed" Rain's eyes widened. "That can't be no one can create a materia but, Storm do you remember what happened when were were floating in the darkness?" Storm shook his head "I don't remember anything but a white light." Rain turned fully towards Storm "Their was a voice it said young ones you have been chosen by thee." Rain said dramatically, but seriously. Storm's eyes widen slightly "Do you think it was maybe Minerva, or one of the ancient's?" Rain rubbed his hands together. "But the ancients are extinct the only one alive is Aerith and she wants nothing to do with her heritage." "Not yet at least." Rain frowned and turned back around, "How long does a materia need to be completely formed?" "Years." Storm mumbled, laying back down. "But if someone could create a materia, it wouldn't take years would it, if Minerva wanted to I'm sure she could create her own," Rain said standing. "But the question is why, we are not heroes." "But we are part of the S.U.C.F Special UnderCover Forces." Rain frowned and sat back down on the bed. "We were part of that Storm for hardly a year, now were back to where we first started, just a couple of talented teenager's looking for a job." Storm smiled. "Yeah, but now we both have different job's and we are much more talented, and now were mostly surrounded by really cute guys." Rain chuckled and Storm grinned stupidly.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open with Reno striding in "Yo' what's up?" The two stared at Reno as he leaned against the dresser. "Hi Reno, where's Rude?" Storm asked, as if him and Reno have been best friend's for years. Reno smiled. "He's on a mission, so I decided to come by and see how the rookie was holding up." Storm smiled "How thoughtful but, I thought you might have been weirded out that I dressed like a girl." Reno grinned "Na, a little surprised, but hey it hasn't been the first time I've seen a guy dress up in drag, Is it your hobby or something?" Storm shook his head, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "I don't like dressing up, I hate it" "Huh? Then why do you do it?" Storm rolled over and put his head under the pillow. Rain chuckled. "It was a dare," Rain said with a huge grin. "Tell me the story yo." Reno perched himself on Storm's bed grinning like a child. Storm groaned and sat up glaring at Rain with his best death glare "Don't you dare Rain," he bit out so harshly that Reno fell off the bed and Rain staggered back. "I-I won't say anything cross my heart and hope to die," Rain stuttered. Storm smiled angelic like. "Good!" Reno stood, dusting off his suit "Man your scary yo' how old are you guys anyways yo'?" "I'm 16, Rain is 17," Storm said back to his usual demeanor "Cool let's go down to the slums I know a good bar there." Storm and Rain looked at each other then at Reno "Sure," they said at the same time.

"That little, how dare he!" Genesis grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the table. Angeal chuckled. "Well that was interesting." Genesis glared at Angeal. "He is not interesting, he's stupid and straight up cocky." "What ever do you mean Genesis, the kid's not cocky or stupid, at least he didn't insult Loveless," Angeal said quietly with a smirk. Genesis glare hardened and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever, I don't like him and that's final." "There is no information on him." Genesis and Angeal looked at Sephiroth questioningly. "What do you mean no information?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth turned the computer screen so the two could look at it. On the screen showed a picture of Rain and next to it in letters, had Rain Dawson next, born in Nibelheim, brother Storm Dawson and that was it everything else was blank. Angeal and Genesis looked at each other. "Isn't it the turks job to gather information? Tseng was the one that entered him into the SOLDIER cadet program" Angeal said looking at the screen. "That's strange, maybe they just hadn't gotten to it yet." Sephiroth turned the screen back towards him. "I hardly doubt that, he said his brother just signed up to become a Turk, they would have questioned both of them, and I'm quite certain he would have question's when he pulled out their file when they crashed the helicopter." Angeal frowned and rubbed his chin "Well we can always ask him tomorrow after he's been tested." Genesis scoffed "Ask him what? Hey I was just wondering why you had absolutely nothing on your file, not even your birthday?"

"I was just wondering why we had absolutely nothing on our file's not even our birthday's?" Rain asked Reno as they sat on the train heading down to the slums. "Eh, we were getting there, I think boss was going to do that tonight, you know ask you guys why you had no file in the first place yo'," Reno grinned lazily, and Storm and Rain looked at each other then at Reno. "Then shouldn't we be back at the Shinra building?" Reno yawned and shrugged "I guess." Rain smacked his forehead and Storm giggled and tried to hide it with a cough. Storm crossed his legs and leaned back, Rain copied him and sighed. "I guess we can just ride the train back up then." Storm nodded in agreement. Reno bolted upright in his seat "What you guys are just going to leave me like that yo'?" Storm and Rain nodded at the same time."We don't have any money to pay for drinks anyways," Rain said looking at his wrist and sighed when their was no watch to check the time. "I could have paid for them," Reno said, pouting. Not with how much you drink, the two thought. Rain and Storm looked at each other knowing exactly what each other was thinking and chuckled to themselves. Reno looked between the two obviously not knowing what they were laughing about. "What's so funny yo'?"

By the time they made it back to the Shinra building the sun was setting. Rain and Storm both looked at the setting sun and wandered dimly if they'll ever see their their own setting sun ever again. Reno looked between the two noticing how distant they had become. He cleared his throat "Why the sudden change of mood yo' or are you two finally regretting not coming down to the bar with me?" Reno said grinning. Storm and Rain looked at each other and continued walking to the Shinra building. Reno sighed and looked at the sunset before following the two inside the Shinra building, wondering why Tseng had sent him to watch the two. They don't seem dangerous, or out to take Shinra down. Reno rubbed his face and threw a grin at a passing secretary. He looked around noticing that he couldn't see Rain and Storm anymore "Great," he mumbled, "First day on the job and I lose them."

Rain and Storm were currently riding the elevator's to the Turk floor when Storm's phone rang. He gently pulled it out his pocket and held it to his hear. "Where the hell are you?" "Reno why are you-" Storm looked around the elevator and paled. "Oh Reno I'm so sorry we left you huh, were just heading to the Turk floor so just meet us there okay bye." Storm hung up and took a deep breath. "He was sent to watch us huh?" Rain asked as he started to unbraid his hair. Storm nodded and ran a hand threw his Mohawk. "Are you planning to let your hair grow out, or are you keeping it short?" Rain asked running his hands through his own long hair erasing any possible knots in the process. Storm shook his head "Maybe I'll grow it out a bit, but not to long." Rain smiled softly and stepped out the elevator when it opened and Storm followed. Tseng was there waiting for them, he motioned for them to follow and turned on his heel. Storm and Rain followed him without hesitation.

They walked down halls and came upon a door they recognized as Tseng's. He opened the door and they stepped in, Rain instantly made himself at home sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the mahogany desk. Storm sat next to Rain and Tseng stood behind the desk taking out two sheets of papers and handing one two each "I'm sure you're aware that you have nothing on your file, so please fill those out and I have some questions to ask when you're finished." the two grabbed a pencil and filled out the form. That turned out to be just basic information, they finished at the same time and handed the paper's back to Tseng. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to speak to Storm first." Rain stood "I'll just wait outside call me when your done." Rain walked outside closing the door behind him. Reno was waiting for him "Oh hey." Reno grinned and nodded to him. Rain pulled out his phone, were it had calling Storm on the screen. He could hear whatever they are talking about but it won't have sound and instead it showed in words what they are saying, Rain had used it for his interview for the S.U.C.F so that Storm knew what they were going to ask. Reno tilted his head and watched Rain stare at his phone he literally was just staring at it. He tried to see what was on the screen but the more he tried to look the more he couldn't see. Reno sighed and leaned on the wall, Rain was so quiet it reminded him Rude.

Tseng stared at Storm. "Your from Nibelheim correct?" Storm nodded. "Do you have any other family beside Rain" Storm shook his head "What happened to them?" "They died in a car accident three years ago," Storm said with no emotion in his tone. Tseng watched Storm carefully "I'm sorry... has Rain been taking care of you since?" "Rain has taken care of me since I was five" Storm said boredly. Tseng raised a brow. "Is that so, why?" "Parent's were too busy being pigs," Storm replied bitterly. Tseng stared at Storm waiting for him to elaborate and when he didn't he went onto the next question. "Where did you guys learn to use the various weapons, such as swords and guns." Storm's eyes seemed to light up. "We had a trainer we just called him sensei so I didn't really know his name but Rain knows." "How long have you've been training with him?" Storm looked down at his finger's and counted. "uh for about five, six years. He died a year ago." "And you never asked for his name?" Storm looked bored again. "I might have asked but forgotten." Tseng nodded slightly. "Why did you want to join the turks?" Storm scratched his cheek. "It's just like Rain said its because I'm good with guns and hand to hand combat and what better place to go then the Turks."

"You do realize the Turks are in the shadow-" "I know I'm not stupid if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here, I realize what the turks do and I'm more than willing to join, why else would I be here, and you already asked this question why are you asking again?" Tseng shrugged his shoulders. "Rain said you two traveled a lot?" Storm sighed inwardly he really didn't want to be the one to explain, Rain was the one that talked the most. "Yes we traveled all around the world, we mostly just traveled for sightseeing. And then when we went home to Nibelheim, we decided to work for Shinra, and we ended up spending all of our money on our trip." Storm rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Tseng nodded slightly "That is all. You are dismissed, call in Rain" Storm nodded and stood.

Rain put his phone away and sighed looking towards the door when it opened. Storm nodded to Rain who already had a grin on his face, he strolled into the room closing the door behind him "Hey Tseng before you say anything I have something to say I will only answer your questions... for a kiss."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Virtual Training Rooms

"You've been up all night haven't you?" Storm asked Rain who was sipping on a cup of coffee. "Eh who cares it's just one night," Rain replied yawning, Storm sighed."Yeah but you've been awake for almost five day's now, you went on a walk right when we had gotten home, you should have at least slept on my couch or something so you would at least have some strength today. They ARE testing you today for SOLDIER." Rain took a gulp of his coffee and stuck out his tongue "Their I'm all better now, I'll go to sleep when I have my own room." "That's bad for your health Mr. Dawson." Rain bended over backwards, and stared up at the 1st class soldier. "Angeal?" Rain said confused, he straightened up, handed Storm the cup of coffee and turned to Angeal, a grin on his lips. "Please don't call me Mr. Dawson it makes me feel old, we didn't properly meet, I'm Rain," Rain said stretching out his hand. Angeal took it and shook it. "Well you already know me," He said with a light teasing tone. Rain pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I'm not a stalker or anything, you don't have to believe me... I don't care either way. So Angeal what are you doing here?" Angeal smiled. "Your test, it's going to be in the virtual training room I'm here to escort you up." Rain paused for a second before grinning. "This is my younger brother Storm can he come, I want to show off to him," Rain asked patting Storm's head, as if he was just remembering Storm was there. Storm blushed and hid slightly behind Rain. Angeal smiled kindly. "Of course he can come."

I picked up the goggles and examined them. This is some really high tech stuff, hm I wonder. I put the goggles on and smiled. These type kind of remind me of the night vision goggles... I sighed and rolled my shoulder's. The metal room changed and pixels formed, and the setting was different. I was now in a place somewhere in Midgar close to Loveless avenue judging by the billboard half a mile away. "Your mission is to track down the Wutai soldiers and rescue the hostages before they start executing them... start" Angeal said through the headset. Why are they giving me something this easy, eh oh well. Now if I was a Wutai soldier were would I hide. My feet already started running towards the theater. Oh feet sometimes I think you have a mind of your own. I ran for no more than five minutes stopping a couple feet away from the theater and rubbed my chin. Two Wutai soldier's were standing guard, now that's something, and they were dressed as civilian's. I put my hands in my pocket and casually strolled forward "Hey guys is the play still on I didn't miss it did I?" I asked putting on a expression of worry. The two soldier's looked at each other and I took a step forward. "Don't move," The one on the left said pulling out the machine gun that was strapped to his back. I kicked it out of his hands, kicked the other in the stomach as he reached for his own gun and side kicked the first in the head. He went down and so did the other. I bended down and took of both their belts and tide their wrist together in less than a minute. I picked up the gun and went to the door and looked at my wrist. "Ah dammit I really need a watch."

I put my wrist down, and listened quietly for ten seconds before kicking open the door's and shooting all around me in a circle all without hitting a civilian, because they were all on their knees and the Wutai were all standing. I smiled slightly when the bullets ran out and threw the gun somewhere over my shoulder and unsheathed my sword. There were still a good ten soldiers that I could take out easily. They rained bullets on me as I jumped, hoping over seats as I got nearer to them, at least I could see were their shooting. I threw my sword at them twisting it slightly so it could twirl in the air. It cut down five soldiers and embedded itself in a wall. I sprung forward knocking three unconscious with my fist, and pulled out a pocket knife slicing a throat and dodging a swing from the gun, I backed flip throwing the pocket knife in the last guys head. I watched him fall his eyes rolling to the back of his head, that's what you get for not wearing a helmet, I chuckled knowing Storm was thinking the same thing. I walked over to the wall and pulled out my sword with a small tug. Man I really hate using this, use brings about tare, wear, and rust. I put the sword back on my back and scanned the building, the civilian's were starting to stand, but I could have sworn... I ran to the front of the theater "Help" Two voices cried out. I walked on stage and opened the curtain, there were two people. "He's a Wutai soldier!" They both said at the same time one with FAKE lingering in their voices. I hit the real one in the head knocking him out and grabbed the fake by the head and twisted, quickly snapping his neck. "Someone needs to learn to lie better" I said with a smirk.

Storm stood next to Angeal in the observation room along with Genesis, Sephiroth and Director Lazard. Angeal spoke into a mic telling Rain what the mission was. Storm sighed. "What?" Genesis asked looking down at Storm. "This is a test right you should give him something harder," "This is a mission for a Third Class Soldier, if he passes we will move onto something harder," Genesis said a little annoyed. Storm watched Genesis for a moment before turning his attention back to the screen. Rain ran to the Loveless theater took down the two guards with little to no effort and looked at his wrist and mumbled something. "Don't worry Rain I'll make sure to buy you one" Storm whispered with a small smile. Rain took down all the Wutai soldiers, and Storm and Rain chuckled at the same time after the his pocket knife embedded itself in the soldier's head. "What, why are you two laughing?" Genesis asked obviously wanting to know the joke. Storm seemed to shrink a little under all four gaze's. "He should have worn a helmet," Storm mumbled. The four looked at each other questioningly "How is that funny?" Genesis asked looking back down at Storm who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. "Its not its just- can you guys stop looking at me, and look at Rain oh look he killed a civilian!" That seemed to do the trick as all four heads snapped back to the screen. "That wasn't a civilian it was a Wutaian." Angeal corrected. "Good job Rain, wait there I have another mission,"

I was in a helicopter with Angeal and this mission seemed a little two familiar for my liking. "Begin mission in 3,2,1 begin mission" I stood, opening the helicopter door. "The train has been over run by Wutai troops, and when you dealt with them we'll get the train back in control." I threw Angeal a grin over my shoulder and hopped of the helicopter, landing with a thud on the top. Okay this WAS the mission he gave Zack. I wonder why he's giving it to me. Angeal landed behind me "Rain there are no Shinra troops on this train understood?" I nodded slightly. "Good luck" "Luck, ha I never depended on it." I ran forward unsheathing my sword.

In the observation room Storm smacked his forehead causing the other two SOLDIER's and the Director to look down at him "Does Angeal have a pupil?" Storm asked almost hesitantly. "No why?" Lazard asked curious as to why Storm would ask in the first place. Storm looked up at Lazard in surprise before looking down at the screen. "The system is it broken, or something, theres something wrong I think," "The system is not broken," Sephiroth said looking down at Storm with a frown. "Will you just look at the damn thing." Storm looked just about to rip his hair out. "There's nothing wrong with the system I assure you," Sephiroth assured him looking back at the screen.

Oh god I hope Storm tells them about the broken system. I was currently battling a behemoth, well I didn't actually start fighting him yet. That thing kind of reminded me of Storm with its spiky Mohawk like orange hair. Its yellow eyes watched me and I watched it, sword already drawn. It kind of reminded me of a lizard a very fat tiger lizard. I wonder why its not attacking, I shrugged my shoulders and took a step forward, it roared and sprung forward, I, barely missing its razor sharp teeth, I mean I wasn't enhanced or anything but I can move pretty quickly if I wanted to. I thrusted my sword into its eye, careful of its horns and hopped onto his head. The behemoth roared and tried to throw me off but I held on, and gripped the orange fur. I pulled the sword out of his eye causing it roar and shake violently trying to throw me off, and shoved it down on it's armored skin, at first it barely pierced the armor but I pushed down harder and it went through going through the poor animals head. The behemoth stumbled around, grunting, blood spurting out its mouth before it finally dropped on the floor, dead. I yanked my sword out and hopped off his body. I looked around, okay now where was he. I spun around and meet the masamune with my own sword. "Impressive" he said his deep voice sending chills down my spine. I did not hesitate knowing full well this was a fake. I moved my sword forward pushing back on his sword and side swept my leg. He easily dodged it as I thought and moved my sword away from his, ducking as I felt it pass the top of my head. He showered me with blows that I was barely able to block, he was trying to push me into a corner and with his long ass sword he probably will.

"They really need to fix this system," I mumbled to myself as I blocked another blow, pushing back on his sword and rolling forward. I brought my sword up and blocked another blow with the middle of my sword my arms shaking slightly, and twisted the middle slightly, the sword came apart to two and I lurched forward under Sephiroth's legs narrowly missing his sword from cutting me into two and thrusted my sword into his back, I stood quickly blocking the next blow with my other sword but I was dragged behind Sephiroth because of the chain that connected the two swords. I sighed and yanked on the sword in my hand, the other sword pulling out of Sephiroth's back, clanking to the floor. Sephiroth was on me in an instant, my arms tingling with the force. Its been such a long time since I've fought someone stronger than me, and I couldn't help grinning. Before I could even fight back Sephiroth froze pixelated and disappeared along with Midgar and I was back in the metal room. I sighed and picked up my other sword clicking the two back into place.

Storm eyes widen slightly when Rain's two swords came apart and he pushed Genesis out the way of the control panel ignoring his complaints. His fingers flew over the panel, stopping the mission when Rain grinned. Storm stormed out the observation room and went into the training room, hitting Rain in the back of the head right when he put the two swords back together. Rain stumbled forward rubbing his head with a hiss of pain. "Rain, what did I tell you-" "Geez Storm calm down, I wasn't going to do what you thought I was going to do." Storm frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really then why did you take your swords apart?" Rain took off the head gear and walked over to the cabinet putting them away. "Its because its been a long time since I fought someone stronger than me and I wanted to use all my- eh, are you worried?" Rain turned to look at Storm over his shoulder. Storm blinked and a blush crawled onto his cheeks. "I am not, I'm angry!" Rain raised a brow at Storm who rubbed the back of his head and started walking out the training room. "Don't look at me like that Rain let's go." Rain chuckled and followed Storm out the room where he meet the three 1st classes and the Director who stepped forward.

"Congratulations you passed the test to Soldier 2nd class, you will get your treatment's tomorrow, for now rest up" "Wait...uh Ho- the head of the Science department" "Hojo." Rain nodded "What about him?" The Director asked. "Uh can you make sure he's not there, I mean I don't want him to do my treatment's, because he's a creepy asshole, and-" The Director held up a hand silencing Rain "Its fine I'll make sure he's not there," Rain sighed in relief "Thank you, uh sorry about what I said the last time we meant I mean I felt kind of like you insulted my sword and to top it off I haven't slept in days-" "Its fine, now if you'll excuse me," the Director smiled and walked off. Rain frowned and mumbled moron. A hand clamped on his shoulder and he looked up at Angeal. "Congratulation's Rain." Rain smiled and nodded looking around for Storm, spotting him leaning against the wall next to a potted plant and putting his phone away. Rain strolled over to him ignoring the 1st's that were starring at him. "Hey Storm I'm sorry about that, you're not mad are you, I didn't mean to," Rain said apologetic with his head bowed. Storm sighed and smiled, slapping his arm. "I can't be mad at you, but I do have to go now, Tseng called I have my first mission, but maybe we can meet up after." Rain nodded and grinned. "You're not just trying to get away from me are you?" Storm chuckled and started walking down the hall. "Nope you'd come looking for me" "Ha, you know me too well," Rain said with a smile. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: we don't belong

Rain turned back to the three SOLDIER'S that were staring at him and walked over to them. "What?" Rain asked smiling. Genesis was looking at the corner where Storm disappeared. "Did he... just quote Loveless?u" Genesis asked quietly, almost disbelievingly. "Oh yeah he does that a lot, he like's Loveless, I do too, I just hate it when he quotes it." "You two like Loveless?" Genesis asked, sounding like he was on the brink of tears. Rain cringed and rubbed the back of his head "Uh...my brother's a huge fan of Loveless, why won't you take him to the play he hasn't seen it yet." Genesis blinked and his jaw dropped. "What! That is unacceptable! I will take him to the play, and show him the greatness of Loveless!" And with that he turned and walked away with his red leather coat flapping behind him almost dramatically. Rain rubbed his chin and shrugged. "Do 2nd's have to share rooms to?" Rain asked Angeal who stood next to Sephiroth who was standing quietly watching Rain. "Yes with one other person, why?" Rain sighed and rubbed his stomach. "The only reason I want to make it to 1st is so I can have my own room, I'm never going to be able to get a good night's rest if I'm sleeping with someone else in the room." Angeal looked at him in surprise. "Really why?" "Well I usually sleep with a pocket knife, and most of the time I'm sleep killing, er killing people in my sleep." Rain sighed and rubbed his temples. "I haven't slept in a long time, and Storm is starting to get worried blah, blah, blah. Hey Angeal wanna take me out for lunch?" Angeal raised a brow "What makes you think I want to take you out to lunch?" "Because you want to congratulate me on making it to 2nd on the 1st try?"

Storm knocked on Tseng's door entering when he heard the reply to come in. In the room already was Reno who grinned at Storm. "Let's get started, Storm, Reno will go with you on your first mission, as for the mission itself, you will check mako reactor four for anything, got it?" Storm and Reno nodded. "Now go." The two left and Tseng pulled out Storm's blood sample. On the outside it looked normal, but... his cells were different, nothing like he's ever seen before. There was no sign of his genes being altered, or messed around with. His muscle mass seemed to be different to, just slightly. Tseng put down the paper's and picked up the results from his test. Storm had gotten every question right. "A true genius," Tseng mumbled, even he hadn't gotten every question right. Tseng sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I better show these to Veld."

Storm boarded the train along with Reno, they slid into seats next to each other. "Your first mission huh, excited?" Reno asked slouching back in the seat. Storm shook his head. "I'll tell you the truth, I'm nervous, I'd go everywhere with Rain." "You two don't really look alike, other than the color of your eyes." Storm shrugged. "I'm more on my dad's side that's why." Reno nodded and pulled out a cigaret, he put it between his lips and lit it. "You two are close yo'." Storm looked blankly at Reno, before looking away. "I guess." "What did you guys have a fight or something'?" Storm shook his head. "It's not that it's just..." Reno looked at Storm from the corner of his eyes. "Hey maybe after the mission, you want to grab something to eat yo'?" Storm looked back at Reno a small smile on his lips "Sure. I was sitting... in a restaurant...with two generals. One in which being the 1st class Angeal, the other being the infamous General Sephiroth. Both of them wanted to ask me something, it must be important, if they won't start asking. I leaned forward elbows resting on the table "So what do you guys want to ask me, hm?" I asked a smile on my lips. "Who are you really, Rain?" Sephiroth asked coldly. I fought the slight panic down that rose and smiled waiting for him to explain. "Your file it has nothing on it" I rubbed my chin in a thoughtful manor. "Did you check recently, I'm sure Tseng updated my file, he asked me about it last night too." I shrugged tossing my panic away again. "Where did you learn to use your sword your pretty good with it?" I scoffed. "Pretty good, I'm excellent with it, but uh my ex-mentor taught me he was the one that actually used it before me," I said rubbing the back of my head in a sheepish manor. I left my sword back in Angeal's office, because who brings weapon's to a restaurant? "Really?" Angeal asked. I nodded looking away and starring at the exit, I wonder why we sat so far away from it. "Hey Sephiroth," I said looking to him, grinning. "Won't you become my mentor, I would ask Angeal but..."

He's going to get his own pupil soon "He specializes in big heavy swords, I like small thin but long swords. And I wouldn't ask Genesis, my ears would be bleeding because he will constantly recite Loveless..." I trailed off "You won't have to worry I learn quickly, I'm hard working, or at least I think I am, I don't know and maybe you won't see me as an intruder anymore in your-" I stopped and cleared my throat when Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly. "So what do you say?" I said with a smile. Sephiroth stared at me his eyes trying to see threw me, but failing. After what seemed to be three days, Sephiroth's eyes closed. "Alright," He said quietly. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. "I'll be expecting, the best from you," he said looking up at me a small smirk on his lips, I noticed that glint in his eyes and closed my mouth and smiled. I lurched forward hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you so much!" I pulled away before he could push me away and stood. "I have to go pee." I ran to the bathroom, going into a stall and closing the door. I pulled out my phone and dialed Storm, forgetting that he was on a mission. "Rain?" "Storm, I'm Sephiroth's pupil now do you know what that means!" I didn't give him a chance to speak. "Were finally going to be able to fix things, and we could also pay off the helicopter, and eat at fancy restaurants, and then maybe we could uh... what do we do after that?" I said quietly my mood dropping. "Rain, hey don't worry we'll think of something, I'm sure of it, I mean they don't call us genius's for no reason." I chuckled and ran a hand threw my hair. "Hey when you get back do you think you can braid my hair?" Storm chuckled. "Of course I will." I breathed a sigh of relief. "And Rain, don't worry, maybe we can search for the same sphere somewhere close to where you found it." I sat up. "Good idea okay I'm going to go now before Sephiroth's complains about me taking to long." Storm chuckled. "Bye" "Bye" I ended the call and sat back, closing my eyes. Yeah we will totally be able to find such a tiny sphere like that in Gaia that thing was small.

You know maybe if I hadn't-no, no time for regretting now. I sighed and rubbed my face, feeling nausea all of a sudden. I stopped moving waiting for the nausea to pass but it only got worse. I quickly got on my knees and lifted the toilet seat up, shutting my eyes when the vile rose up and I puked, the liquid burning my throat. I sat back when I finished shivering slightly, there was a knock on my stall "Rain." It was Angeal. "Are you okay?" I opened my mouth before swallowing "I-I" I croaked. "F-fine" "Are you sure you, you don't sound too good." I chuckled half heartedly. "Yeah I'll be fine, I just puked up my guts, because I was jumping around I'll be fine in a couple-" my vision blurred so badly I felt myself swaying. "Rain!" I held my breath, and steadied myself. "I'm fine just excited I mean I'm Sephiroth's pupil." my voice cracked. My head pounded ferociously and I gritted my teeth holding my head, and then darkness filled my vision and I felt myself falling.

Storm smiled closing the phone. "Was that Rain yo'?" Reno asked walking up to Storm. Storm nodded. "Well were done here, there's nothing wrong with the reactor," Reno said pulling out his own phone to report in. Storm stopped as a wave of nausea hit him, he held a hand over his mouth and gripped the railing. "Hey you okay yo'?" Storm leaned over the railing throwing up. Reno stepped back "Eww gross" even though he stepped closer rubbing Storm's back "You okay was the reactor that bad" Storm wiped his mouth and looked back at Reno "Thanks" Reno nodded "So what's up yo'?" Storm shrugged and jerked back falling to his knees clutching his head. "Storm!" Reno went down on one knee "What's wrong?" Storm looked up slowly his eyes glazed over before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body fell limp.

They floated in the darkness again. They watched as a familiar green line of light floated around them, this time the glowing green light took to the shape of a women and warmth warmed their bodies. Rain and Storm looked at each other than at the women. "Gaia maybe," Rain said or more like thought as his voice seemed to echo around the empty void. "Young ones, heed my warning, beware the calamity," then her light died down. Leaving them in absolute darkness.

Rain sat up almost butting heads with Angeal "Rain ar-" Rain jumped up swaying a bit before hopping around Angeal and dashing out the bathroom, not noticing Sephiroth standing next to Angeal. "Sorry I have to go!" Rain yelled over his shoulder pulling out his phone and dialing Storm.

Storm opened his eyes slowly and stared at Reno who sighed in relief. "Man what happen you were out co-" Storm jumped up and out of Reno's arm and started running out of the reactor. "Hey where are you going?!" Storm's phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket. "Meet me in Aerith's church!" Rain's voice yelled through the phone. Storm snapped the phone closed and ran faster.

They meet at the front of the church both of them breathing hard. Rain looked around before opening the door and stepped in, followed by Storm. Storm closed the door "Hello I was wondering when you were going to come." The two stared at the girl a couple feet in front of them, standing before a patch of flower's. Rain and Storm tried to catch their breath as the girl waited for them patiently. "Aerith," Rain asked once his breath evened out. Aerith nodded and smiled. "The planet told me about you two and told me to help, so what do you need help with?" Rain and Storm looked at each other and they both frowned looking back to Aerith "Why are we here?" they both asked at the same time, bitterness in their tone. Aerith's smiled faltered a bit. "You two are the chosen ones, you will stop the planet from dying." Rain growled "How are we supposed to do that its the planet's problem not ours, plus she already has a chosen one why does she need two more? And why do you want to help I thought you wanted nothing to do with the planet!" Aerith sighed, lowering her gaze as she turned her back to them. "My mother... she came to me and told me too," she whispered holding her side's like she was cold. "I still don't want anything to do with my heritage but... its for the best."

Rains hands curled into fists. "For the best, the least the planet could have done was drop us off somewhere else, do you know where she dropped us off at, in front of the Shinra building on a helicopter, not only do we have to pay for the helicopter but we are also right under their noses, were we could be caught any second, they already got turks following us!" Storm put a hand on Rain's shoulders that were trembling. His entire body shook with anger. "We were pulled out from our world, to yours, because we were chosen. We had friends you know, people who we'd call family back there and your planet just took us because we were chosen, the least she could have done was tell us why, or, or, give us a choice, or take Storm back, he doesn't belong here he has a family waiting for him at home, a nice job, money, a mansion, I don't want him to die here, with nothing but me!" Silent tears streamed down Rain's cheeks and Storm looked at him in shock. Aerith turned around, tears in her eyes also. "I'm so sorry, but its not my choice." "Does the planet even know how to get us back or it this just a one way trip?!" Rain barked turning and leaving the church. Storm looked to Aerith, his eyes cold. He bowed slightly before turning and following Rain.

I…

I...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: you anger me

Sephiroth and Angeal went looking for Rain, and only Sephiroth had actually found him. And now he was here in the slums hiding in a darkened alley, across from a church where Rain and Storm had ran into. He was too far away to hear anything, but it didn't matter because the two bursted out of the church after a couple minutes. Sephiroth was shocked to see Rain's tear streak faced with hurt and anger in his eyes and Storm wasn't crying but he did look to be on the brink of tears. "How dare she" Rain yelled kicking a metal bin. "She can't just take us away" "She already took us away Rain" Storm said kicking a wall lightly. Sephiroth followed the two as they walked away from the church. "I'm sorry Storm this is all my fault, if I hadn't found that sphere-"Rain started but Storm cut him off "Rain if she had chose us I'm pretty sure she would have done anything to get us." Rain glared at Storm, before sighing in defeat. He let himself fall to the ground and layed on his back. "Rain don't lay on the floor its dirty" Storm said grabbing Rain's arm and pulling him up. Rain stayed on the floor and just groaned "I will just lay here and let some monster kill me... you should lay here too" Storm dropped Rain's arm and stepped on his stomach, glaring down at him. "Their is no way in hell I'm just going to give up, and let myself die, an neither will you, we made a promise remember, and if you died so lamely what do you think Sephiroth will think." Sephiroth leaned in closer at the mention of his name curious. "I don't care what he thinks, Storm, why even bring him up." Sephiroth frowned slightly. "He will be regretting his decision of ever making you his pupil." Storm continued ignoring Rain. "You can't just let him down like that-" "Storm we haven't even started tRaining yet" Rain said in a matter of fact tone. "And, get your lazy ass up before I have him come down here and stab you with his masamune, or did you want to wait until-" "Storm... please stop I don't want to talk about Sephiroth" Rain said so quietly Sephiroth found himself stRaining to hear. What was Storm going to say, that made Rain so despondent. Storm gave his brother a knowing look and sighed. "Let's go Rain, I ran off on Reno he's probably looking for me" Rain bolted straight up "Oh no that reminds me I ran out on Angeal, oh no the lunch, man I was really looking forward to some food in my stomach... oh no Sephiroth was there too what do I do Storm, how am I going to explain for running out like that." Sephiroth shifted slightly, at least he'll know if Rain was lying. Storm helped Rain up "Just say your mother needed to talk to you" Rain frowned "Mother my ass, if she wanted to talk to us she didn't have to knock us unconscious I mean seriously who does that, and she only said one sentence before throwing us back to reality, and mother's don't send their children to help" Rain said pointing to the church that was half a mile away. Storm frowned "Rain, Aerith is not a bad person, she's only helping because her mother said too, wouldn't you" Rain sighed "If I had a mom... wait didn't Aerith's mom die" Sephiroth's frown deepened Storm nodded, then his eyes widened before he shook his head. "No more thinking, right now you need to rest up, you haven't slept for five days, and I bet you haven't eaten or drank anything but that cup of coffee for two days" Rain cringed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah well, I won't be able to have a good night sleep without killing anyone and I haven't gotten around to the food part yet so..." Storm clapped a hand on Rain's shoulder, and looked him in the eye, determination set in his own. "I'll cook you a meal and then you could sleep in my room, I have a mission tonight anyways." Rain nodded "Thanks Storm what would I do without you" "You would kill yourself." Rain chuckled but didn't reply, and started walking alongside Storm. Sephiroth stood from his crouched position, and watched the two walk away before walking away also but in the opposite direction, back towards the church. He reached the double doors and pushed one open and looking in. There in the center on her knees was a young girl tending to flower's. Sephiroth's eyes widen a bit at the sight and unconsciously he stepped forward. The girl stopped what she was doing and turned around, she stared at Sephiroth before smiling kindly. "Hello," she said before turning back to tending her flowers. "The flower's sure are nice huh?" the girl spoke, her voice soothing and calm and Sephiroth found himself nodding only to realize the girl couldn't see him and spoke "Yes." There was something about this place, he couldn't quite put a finger on it, it was like he didn't belong there. He stared at her back for a second longer when his phone rang. He fished it out his jacket pocket and held it to his ear "Sephiroth- hey hi Sephiroth" "Rain?" "Yup well I found Angeal, but he keeps saying he found me, anyways I just wanted to apologize for running out I had an emergency... and Angeal tells me that you went looking for me, oh Sephy your to kind but you didn't have to, I was fine on my own. Um so you could stop looking for me, if you haven't already, i'll be back at the Shinra building in like... how long will it take to get back to the building?" Rain asked Angeal "About 20 minutes." his voice could be heard in the background. "Well in about 20 minutes, okay see you then." the line went dead. Sephiroth inwardly sighed, turned and left the church with out so much as notifying the girl. He didn't know what was going on with Rain and Storm but he could always just ask.

I handed the phone back to Angeal and started walking in the direction I thought the train was in. Storm already disappeared and I ran into Angeal right after he disappeared. "Rain the train is this way," he said quietly. I froze and turned around smiling. "Ha ha I knew that, I was just testing you," I said as I walked past Angeal, walking a little faster. "Sorry about the lunch Angeal, maybe you can take me out for dinner or prepare a dinner for me oo homemade my favorite!" I kicked at the rubble on the ground. "Rain what happened back there?" Angeal asked. I stiffened slightly. "Hm, what do you mean I just called er well you called Sephiroth." I looked at the people that walked around us, they were so dirty and poor, I've never seen anything like it, but it did kind of remind me of the hobos back on- "Rain...I meant back at the restaurant." Back at the restaurant huh? "Oh you mean when I collapsed, that happens all the time," I said, waving the subject off. "So Angeal I was wondering, are there any new seconds other than me," I said as we came upon the train. "There's one new one that will be getting his higher mako dose tomorrow with you," Angeal said with a sigh. "Hm really what's his name?" "Zachary Fair." I paused in my midair air step. "Do you know him?" Angeal asked as he noticed my pause. I continued my step inside the train and looked for a place to sit finding one towards the back. "Uh no," I said plopping on the seat, I stretched out on the seat, and closed my eyes. "Man am I beat, I've been up for... a long time," I said yawning, Angeal sitting across from me. "Rain, when was the last time you had a good night's rest?" I popped open an eye. "Aye why do you care gramps?" "Rain," Angeal said in a warning tone. Just then my phone rang, glad for a distraction I pulled it out. "What kind of phone is that?" Angeal asked. Dammit I forgot they don't have phone's like mine. "Uh a I phone," I said sliding the screen and holding the phone to my ear. "Storm?" "Rain where are you I'm already here at the Shinra building." "Huh already how is that even possible?" "Reno flew a helicopter." I slapped my forehead. "Of course I hope you have a lot of food I'm on my way right now so you better be ready," Storm chuckled "Of course bye Rain" "Bye" I pressed the end call and looked up at Angeal, and moved sitting next to him, I held up my phone for him to see. "This is a touch screen me and Storm have one and we built it our self" I lied, I was actually surprised that I was still able to get calls but I couldn't call anyone from earth, its more like the only person I could actually call was Storm. "I got apps and the internet on here its pretty cool here I have angry birds its a game" I said sliding the screen, touching the angry birds app and handed my phone to Angeal "You have games on your phone?" he stared at the screen, his eyes narrowed "Touch the screen." Angeal looked at me then down at the phone and touched the screen. I giggled and covered it with a cough. I pressed play and level one. "For beginner's," I said a smile on my face. I showed him how to play and he tried to play to. It was hilarious, I fell on the ground laughing clutching my side's. I reached up snatching my phone from him, before he got mad and cracked the screen. "Ha, HA HA no ha, no more for you," I said between laughs. I calmed down and sat back down on the seat. Slipping my phone in my pocket. A few giggles escaped my lips and I sat back, looking up at the top of the train. It was quite for a moment before Angeal spoke again. "That's a strange phone," he said quietly "Of course it is I made it," I said yawning, my eyes slipping closed.

Angeal looked to Rain, and smiled softly. He was sleeping but they were at their stop already, and he didn't want to wake him up. Angeal stood and slipped his arms under Rain's small form, and picked him up. To his surprise Rain was really light, he was as light as a feather. Even with his enhanced strength he would have at least weighed a little more. He probably hasn't been eating much. Angeal thought as he carried Rain, towards the Shinra building. He could see the silver glint of Sephiroth's hair and in a second he was in front of him, looking down at Rain. "What happened?" Sephiroth asked. Angeal chuckled "Relax Sephiroth he's just sleeping." "I'll take him," Sephiroth said slipping his arms under Rain's body and taking him from Angeal. Angeal watched Sephiroth for a second before sighing. "I have to go, I trust that he will be safe," Angeal said brushing back Rain's hair from his face. Sephiroth nodded and turning around and walking quickly back to the massive building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Date? Part one.

Storm walked down the hall to his room, determined to take a shower after the last scout mission he was sent on sighing when he was stopped by Tseng.

"Storm," Tseng called, reaching into his jacket. Storm tensed.

"A letter from an unknown person," Tseng informed pulling out a white envelope. Storm frowned and took the letter quickly ripping it open. He pulled out a white ticket for the play Loveless and a small card, which he quickly read.

Storm,

I heard you haven't watched the play Loveless yet, its such a shame, that is why I have decided to take you myself. Even if the morrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return -G

Storm's frown deepened and he tucked the letter back in with the ticket and tucked it into his pocket.

"Thank you Tseng," he said bowing slightly before stepping around him and continuing his trip to his room. Tseng watched Storm leave a small smile on his lips having already read the letter himself.

Storm jumped onto his bed, his phone to his ear as it rang, once twice three times.

"Rain, where are you, I thought you'd be here by now." Storm said lazily, not really worried for his well being. "Rain has fallen asleep." Storm froze. Why was Sephiroth answering Rain's phone no less saying that he was sleeping?

"Sephiroth? Rain is sleeping... in your room?" Sephiroth's reply was automatic.

"That's correct." Storm froze completely.

"Why does Rain have sleeping problems?" Sephiroth asked.

"It is none of your concern!" Storm snapped, hanging up and tossing the phone on the floor. So much for asking Rain for advice. Storm looked at the letter in his hand -G

"Genesis..."

Storm stared at the giant building that was holding the play for Loveless and sighed. The ticket had read from 6 to 8 and it was only 5:20. Maybe he should grab a snack while he waited. He smoothed down his shirt for the umpteenth time. Storm wore a plain black v-neck with dark blue jeans and the sneakers he had worn when they first got here. Maybe he should have dressed more nicely, but then he didn't have the money to go shopping. Storm sighed again and refrained from bashing his head into the nearest wall. Why did he decide to go? He could have just lied and said he had more important things to do but... he really wanted to see the play. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus and take it to the sky-"

"Ripples form on the waters surface, the wandering soul knows no rest," Storm finished, turning to face Genesis who was smirking slightly.

"Hello Storm, I see I'm not the only one, who likes to be early." Storm blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, I was just so excited and I couldn't wait to see the play." Genesis's smirk grew slightly, and Storm took the time to look him over. He wore a dark red turtle neck and leather jeans that fit snugly on him with black combat boots. Storm turned around covering his mouth when he realized how sexy Genesis looked, but he couldn't say that to him, Genesis wasn't even gay.

"Storm are you alright?" Genesis asked placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him slightly. "Yeah uh I just thought I might have sneezed." Storm wanted to kick himself, and to his horror Genesis just chuckled.

"Want to get something to eat real quick? We are a bit early." Storm nodded

"Sure but you're paying I have no gil on me." Genesis raised a brow.

"Have you forgotten I have to pay for a helicopter," Storm growled, showing no mercy to the poor Genesis who jerked back at the dark aura Storm gave off when he spoke of the helicopter.

"Okay I'll pay." Storm grabbed Genesis's arm and placed his forehead on it.

"Thank you so much," Genesis blinked and smiled patting Storm's head.

"Your welcome, now if you don't mind letting go of my arm..." Storm jumped away from Genesis, his cheeks reddening. Genesis laughed at the adorable display and beckoned for Storm to follow him. Storm looked up slightly one of his eyes slightly covered by his blond hair that fell into his face, and damned Genesis thought that might as well be the cutest thing he had ever seen.

"Do you have a place in mind?" Genesis tore his eyes away from Storm and started walking.

"How about wutaian noodles?" Storm jogged to Genesis's side.

"Wutaian noodles never had them before." Genesis looked at Storm with a raised brow.

"Where have you've been living under a rock?" Storm blushed and looked down at the ground.

"I uh... maybe, though the rock was more of a house far, far away from any civilization this big." Genesis rubbed his chin.

"So what you're saying is that you live in a small little town on one of the continents?" Storm nodded, and smiled up at Genesis.

"But don't you worry mister, I know enough to get through." 'Literally' Storm thought bitterly but showed nothing as he focused on moving around people. Genesis looked at Storm from the corner of his eyes, Storm's face was blank as he manured around the people.

"Say Storm, why did you join the turks why not SOLDIER?" Genesis watched as Storm looked up at him slowly, well like more like behind him. He grabbed Genesis's wrist and pulled him into an alley and pushed him against the wall, hidden from view from whatever Storm saw.

"What is it?" Genesis asked looking out the alley. His eyes scanned the people walking by.

"2 o clock guy with red spiky hair and goggles standing by the lady in black." Genesis spotted the guy and recognized him as a Turk, he looked back to Storm.

"Why are you trying to hide from your own?" he asked slightly annoyed at the action. Storm glanced at the Turk.

"I hate it when people follow me and he was sent just to do that."

"Why?" Storm sighed, sounding as if the words he was about to say didn't exist.

"I'm used to following people around so if I know someone is following me I get paranoid and try to kill them, so I guess he's lucky I was here with you or else I would have lead him to an alley and killed him off before realizing it was a friend." Genesis raised a brow and pushed away from the wall Storm had pushed him to, and sighed.

"Come on, whether friend or foe let's go I want some food." Genesis grabbed Storm's hand and pulled him out the alley and let go. Storm put his hands at his side and started walking stifly beside Genesis occasionally having his eyes flicker around. After a couple more minutes of walking they finally arrived at there destination. A cafe by the name of The Noodle Palace. Kind of stereotypical in Storm's eyes. Genesis looked to Storm "My goddess Storm your nose is bleeding!" Storm touched above his lip where there was indeed blood, and looked down at his shirt were a couple of drops had landed. His face turned as red as the blood dripping from his nose. Genesis pulled Storm into the shop and sat him down at a nearby empty table yanking the napkins from the napkin holder and holding them to Storm's nose

"I got it," Storm said slapping Genesis's hand away. Genesis stared at Storm and sighed.

"How come you didn't feel it?" Genesis asked not really concerned but asking anyways.

"Well I'm sorry I was too busy being nervous," Storm said, glaring at Genesis. Genesis fought the urge to cringe Storm was scarier than Sephiroth, when mad, and that was saying something. Though Genesis would never admit that sometimes Sephiroth does scare him.

"Why were you nervous if you knew who was following you?" Genesis said through gritted teeth. Storm's glare just hardened, forcing Genesis to look away less he pissed himself, which Genesis would make sure would never happen. Storm sighed.

"I just don't like being followed by anybody," he said quietly reaching for another napkin. Genesis looked at Storm

"Why not?" Storm tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Constant back stabs," Storm said so quietly that Genesis almost didn't hear him he gave Storm a long hard look before signaling for the waitress and she hurriedly rushed over.

"Hello how may I help you?" she said without stuttering, though her hand was shaking slightly. Genesis smiled "Two of your famous wutaian noodles, and make one extra spicy," Genesis all but commanded. The waitress nodded and hurriedly wrote down the order's.

"A-anything else?"

"Some water and one of your red wines, I don't really care which one," Storm's eyes snapped open

"No change the water to beer, two beers actually," the waiter nodded and Genesis raised a brow at Storm who had already closed his eyes.

"That is all," Genesis told the waitress, who scurried away.

"You drink beer?" Storm crack an eye open and looked at Genesis.

"Why would I ask for beer if I didn't drink it?" Genesis shrugged and crossed his legs, crossing his arms over his chest and looking towards the exits. Storm watched Genesis for a moment before sighing.

"Thank you Genesis," Storm whispered quietly closing his eyes. Genesis looked at Storm and smirked.

"For what Storm?" Genesis asked teasingly. Storm shifted slightly and opened his eyes

"For giving me a bloody nose, your dumb ass didn't care whether I was nervous or not and look what happened?" Genesis blinked and burst out laughing, clutching his side's for dear life.

"Oh goddess ha ha" Storm just watched Genesis as he calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Genesis... why did you invite me too see the play?" Genesis looked at Storm

"Well if you must know, when I first heard you speak the words from Loveless I was really surprised and your dear brother told me that you haven't seen Loveless and I was even more surprised, and decided to make it my mission to take you to see Loveless." Storm sighed and stood.

"I'm going to go clean myself up," he said walking to the men bathroom. Genesis tilted his head slightly as he watched Storm leave. Did he say something wrong?

Storm splashed water on his face cleaning the blood luckily that wasn't a too bad nosebleed or else it would have taken a long time to make it stop bleeding. Storm grabbed a couple paper towels and dried his face, before tossing them into the trash and sighing again. It was always about Loveless for Genesis nothing else mattered. Eh what was he thinking? Did he want Genesis to care about him... no not at all... maybe a little. Oh Rain the less experienced one but the wisest, what should he do? Storm rubbed his face.

"I'm crushing on a guy that's not even gay," Storm mumbled. A bathroom stall opened and Reno stepped out. "You wouldn't perhaps be crushing on me?" Reno said wiggling his brows, at Storm who had turned a nice shade of red.

"No not you Reno, you're as straight as a pole."

"So you're saying Genesis is a little on the gay side yo'?"

"What no that's not what I was saying, Genesis is also as straight as a pole a big metal pole that refuses to bend," Storm said holding up his hands. Reno pushed Storm to the wall and placed his hand by his head.

"So why can't I be the guy you're crushing on?" Storm stared at Reno, his entire face going red

"I um- Reno is your completely straight pole bending?" Reno grinned

"Nope, but I just might your such a cutie," he said, placing a finger under Storm chin. Just then the doors to the bathroom decided to swing open and Genesis strolled in.

"Storm what's-" he stared at the two who were really close their bodies almost touching. Reno was grinning and Storm looked just about to jump of a bridge. Genesis squashed the bit of jealousy he felt rise back down as he smirked.

"Well Storm this is surprising I didn't think you were playing for the same team." Storm pushed Reno away and walked quickly out the bathroom. Once gone Genesis glared at Reno before turning and walking dramatically away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The silence was awkward. Storm sipped on his beer while looking at Genesis from the corner of his eye. He sighed and gulped down the rest of his beer, signaling the waitress for more.

"Don't drink too much you don't want to be drunk during the play," Genesis said, smirking at Storm who glared at him.

"I will drink as much as I want to drink," Storm replied gulping down another beer.

"Ah that hits the spot, I think I might just take a couple beers with me to the play," Storm mumbled tilting the half full beer bottle. Genesis put his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand and looked at Storm, who looked at him and blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Storm asked looking away and taking another gulp. Genesis just smirked.

"No reason other than your so adorable." Storm blushed madly at the comment and Genesis's chuckled, waving over the waitress.

"Bring me the strongest bottle of wine you guys have, and a couple more beers for my friend here." Storm looked at Genesis in confusion.

"What about the play?" he asked, Genesis shrugged.

"We can always watch it some other time, or I can become the actor myself," Genesis said putting his hand on his bowed head and outstretched the other. Storm laughed loudly but instantly covered it with a cough, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Genesis stared at Storm, his laugh was so... beautiful. Genesis smiled and ruffled Storm's Mohawk, his smile widening when he felt how soft, and gel free his hair was.

"Whats so funny, you don't think my acting skills are good enough?" Storm looked up at Genesis and covered his mouth pointing at Genesis with a look of absolute horror.

"T-there's something on your face" Genesis tensed and frantically rubbed his face only to stop abruptly when he heard Storm laugh loudly only to cover his mouth, though the laughs still made him tremble.

Genesis with any other person would have been furious, but this was Storm... and his laugh was so beautiful. Genesis smiled warmly, and laughed along with Storm. A moment later, Storm stopped laughing and sighed in relief as the drinks were finally brought and he quickly popped open one and downed another beer.

1 hour later(Storm's room)

Genesis fell with Storm onto the bed before smashing there lips together hungrily, rising up slightly before pulling away and pulling off Storm's shirt. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them of, Storm laying on the bed clad in only his underwear, with Genesis on top of him also stripping off his clothing. Genesis claimed his lips again when he took off his pants, placing a condom and a small bottle of lube on the dresser next to the bed. Storm reached down and grabbed Genesis's ass, pulling him down and rubbing their groins together, eliciting a groan from Genesis. Storm groaned, releasing his ass and ran his hands up his back, and up his neck before fisting his soft auburn hair. Genesis groaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entry as it slid over Storm's bottom lip, Storm willingly let him, releasing a needy moan. He thrusted his tongue into his mouth before battling with Storm's. Storm pulled away, panting heavily before gasping as Genesis attacked his neck, nipping it lightly before biting down and sucking on a patch of skin. Storm moaned loudly arching upward for more contact. Genesis stopped his assaults to reach over to the dresser and getting the bottle of lube and the condom, before continuing to nip lightly on Storm's smooth skin.

Storm growled in annoyance he wanted Genesis so badly but the damn guy was going as slow as snails, and that's saying something.

Seeming to notice Storm's impatience, Genesis smirked and uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand and closed it before harshly pulling down the last piece of clothing Storm had on. "Just put it in already," Storm ordered breathlessly. Genesis only smirked, not willing to obey him any time soon.

Storm gasped when a lubed finger pressed into him, arching his chest as the finger slid deeper, his body aching with need as he fisted the sheets.

"Ah!" he moaned with an arch of his chest when Genesis added another finger, his body shaking now as he licked his lips, a whimpering moan escaping his throat when Genesis curled his fingers and pressed against his prostate.

Genesis pulled out his fingers and took off the last article of his clothing before tearing open the condom package and sliding on the condom over his painfully hard cock.

He grabbed Storm's legs and placed them on his shoulders before taking a deep breath and led himself to his body, slowly pushing in. Storm fisted his hands in the sheets, holding his breath from the pleasurable pain that shocked his body till he was at the base.

Genesis groaned, sweat trickling down his temple.

"You're so tight," Genesis said between breaths, trying his hardest to stay still and wait till Storm adjusted. He was so tight it hurt, his breaths escaping in pants.

He pulled out before thrusting hard into him, lifting Storm slightly off the bed. Storm moaned loudly, closing his eyes as Genesis pressed against his sweet spot.

He moved at a slow pace, thrusting into Storm's body in an incurable need for more, hitting his sweet spot over and over again.

"F-faster" Storm managed between gasps, raising his hands and fisting them in Genesis's hair again, arching with a gasping whimper when he thrusted into him again, his cheeks a deep red. Genesis grunted and gained speed. He began to pound fiercely like an animal into Storm's welcoming body when he pulled his hair with a whimper. Storm cried out whether in pain or pleasure neither of them knew.

"G-gen," Storm whimpered breathily, pulling him down and locking their lips in a kiss. Genesis moaned at the sound of his name coming from the younger man below him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. The position left Storm nearly folded in half as Genesis thrusted into him, his thrusts erratic and perfectly aimed to give Storm the best of pleasure.

All too soon Storm clenched around Genesis and screamed as he came, his cum spilling onto his chest. Genesis buried himself deep and came with a groan, cumming harder than he had ever before.

Genesis collapsed on top of Storm, both of them panting as they tried to regain their breath. After a moment Genesis sat up pulling out of Storm, who had passed out, Genesis smirking.

He took off the condom and tossed it to his left, hoping it hadn't landed on the floor. He pulled himself and Storm to the front of the bed and layed his head on the pillow with Storm on top of him. He didn't have the strength to move Storm, and nor did he want to. Genesis smiled before letting his eyes slip close, not even bothering to pull up the blanket.

Genesis's eyes snapped open at the sound of a small buzzing noise. He looked over at Storm who had sometime rolled off him and curled at his side. Genesis's eyes widen as last night activities flooded his mind and he groaned, slipping out the bed. What was he thinking, getting Storm drunk like that and taking advantage of him?

The buzzing sound continued and Genesis stood, looking around before pinpointing the sound coming from Storm's pants.

Genesis strode over to the pants and picked them up and reached into one of the pockets and pulled out the phone. He threw the phone at Storm who was starting to wake up, and it hit his face.

Genesis roared in laughter and Storm who was still sleep deprived looked at the phone before realizing it was ringing, quickly answering it.

"H-hello?" his voice was hoarse and he cleared it before trying again

"Hello?" Storm winced as he sat up, his head and lower back throbbing.

Dimly wondering why that was, as he tried to pay attention to the voice on the other side.

"Storm I need you to report to my office immediately," Tseng ordered. Storm rubbed his temples and groaned. Genesis watched in amusement as Storm's expression held a mixture of pain and annoyance so he went to Storm's side.

Storm gasped in pain when he ran his hand over a hickey on his neck, the flesh there sensitive.

"Storm?" Tseng voice came out from the small PHS sounding a little higher than usual. Storm took a deep breath.

"Yes boss be there soon" he said letting go of his breath and ending the call.

"Why are you in my room Genesis?" Storm growled. Genesis raised a brow and waited patiently for Storm to figure it out. Storm sat up in shock only to curl back up in pain that radiated all over his body.

"You son of a bitch," Storm growled his face turning bright red. Genesis smirked.

"Come on don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that, you were after all begging me to hurry up." Storm glared at Genesis his face as red as his jacket.

"I-I have to go," Storm said quietly his eyes closing tightly as he tried to move only to grit his teeth in pain.

It had been a while.

Genesis sighed and walked to his jacket pulling out a tonic and walking back to Storm.

"Here this will help," he supplied sitting at the edge of the bed and handing over the tonic. Storm opened one eye and looked at the tonic then at Genesis.

"Can you pour it into my mouth for me? I'm having a hard time moving right now," Storm asked quietly, Genesis frowned. He must be in a lot of pain. Then an idea struck him, as Storm closed his eyes and opened his mouth in wait for the liquid. Genesis opened the bottle and poured some into his mouth and leaned down, kissing Storm while pouring the liquid.

Storm's eyes snapped open and he pushed Genesis away and sat up spitting and coughing, before gasping in pain and laying back down. Genesis laughed

"What the hell! If you wanted to kiss me then you should have kissed me not try and drown me," Storm said bitterly snatching the bottle from Genesis and gulping it down.

Genesis's eyes roamed Storm's naked form, his body was like his, he had muscles but not like Angeal's build. When Storm was fully clothed he looked like he'd be blown away by the wind.

He watched as Storm's facial expression relaxed and so did his tense muscles as he lowered the bottle, and he couldn't help it he leaned down and kissed Storm.

His lips were so soft, and he parted them slipping his tongue in. Storm tried his best to kiss Genesis back, his body was slow still trying to heal himself, the pain was still there but it was more bearable. The empty bottle slipped out of his hand as he pressed against Genesis. Genesis ran his hands through Storm's hair as he pulled away, leaving Storm breathless.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he whispered in Storm's ear. Storm's eyes widened and he pushed Genesis away and hopped out the bed cursing quietly, scrambling around and putting on his clothes. Genesis watched in amusement

"I'm taking your shirt Genesis, you ripped mine," Storm said putting on the dark red turtle neck. Genesis shrugged.

"Give it back when you're through with it." Storm looked so adorable wearing his bigger shirt, the sleeves passing his arms and the shirt reaching just below his butt. Storm picked up his phone from the bed and tucked it into his pocket, before kissing Genesis.

"Bye" He whispered against his lips. Genesis smirked as he watched Storm go.

"Even if the marrow is barren of promises nothing shall forestall my return."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

A figure lingered in the darkness watching the young boy sleep, on the dirt ground. The young boys red hair was sticking to his face with sweat as he tried to sleep, the boy curling into a ball and shivering, the night cold, his body barely covered in a tattered shirt and shorts. The figure pulled out a small knife and took a step forward, the knife held tightly in his grip. The figure took another step forward, his face lit up as the clouds moved, letting the moon's light highlight the man's feature's. Messy black hair and eyes that bleed crimson blood. The man walked until he stood right behind the boy's body and he crouched down, his movements making no sound. He gripped the blade tighter as he listened to the boy's ragged breathing.

"You're his son are you not?" the man asked, his voice barely above a whisper, though the boy did not hear him, the man gently rolled the boy over till he layed on his back.

"My heart aches," He whispered softly as he covered the boy's mouth

"And my shoulders weigh a ton." He raised the knife.

"I would cry if I could," he continued, bringing the knife down quickly.

Sephiroth laid Rain on his bed gently and stood straight, his eyes watching Rain's form carefully. Rain had started to sweat and tremble, his bottom lip trembling. What was it that Rain had said about his sleeping arrangements he mused. Sephiroth reeled back, catching Rain's wrist as he lunged forward with a dagger in hand. His eyes were lidded and his breathing was ragged, Rain used his other hand too switch the dagger over and swung at Sephiroth's face again. Sephiroth caught his wrist and pushed him down back onto the bed both wrists pinned down on either side of his head

"Rain what-" Rain started thrashing around violently his head thrashing back and forward as he started muttering, tears dripping from his tightly closed eyes, his breath was coming out in short breaths as if he was having a hard time breathing. Sephiroth eye's narrowed as he realized Rain was still sleeping, and that's when he remembered Rain saying something about sleep killing.

"Rain," Sephiroth said softly using one hand to pin both of Rain's hands above his head, and gently grabbed Rain's chin to stop his head from thrashing around. Rain's eyes slowly opened as his thrashing subsided. "S-Sephiroth?" Rain mumbled weakly. Sephiroth nodded, his hair grazing the side's of Rain's face. Rain sighed as his eyes closed, his breathing evened out, and he fell asleep again. Sephiroth stayed their for a moment to take in Rain's feature's. His bangs the same as before despite his thrashing, his perfectly arched eyebrows and his long eyelashes, his nice straight nose followed by pink full lips. Sephiroth used a thumb to gently rid Rain of his tears, before sighing and standing. He settled Rain in a more comfortable position and tried to move away when he realized Rain had somehow gripped his upper arm. Sephiroth frowned and tried to pull away but Rain wouldn't budge at all. He sighed again realizing he wasn't getting out of this one and stared at Rain. Rain's other arm grabbed the front of Sephiroth's jacket and pulled him forward close enough to were his breath ruffled Rain's hair. Rain's arm wrapped around Sephiroth's neck and brought him down, snuggling at his neck. Sephiroth tensed up and held his breath, he was bended halfway over the bed and in Rain's grip.

"Pick up the phone~, I said pick up the phone~" Sephiroth looked around at the sound of a muffled song before realizing it was coming from Rain's pocket. He took Rain's hands, unwrapped them from around his neck and reached into Rain's pocket, when he found nothing he checked the other pocket pulling out a square thingy, that had 'slide' in green on it. Sephiroth eyed it turning it around before using his finger to slide the green button, and almost immediately there was a voice coming out from it.

"Rain, where are you I thought you'd be here by now." Sephiroth held the thing he guessed was a PHS to his ear.

"Rain has fallen asleep," he said , looking down at Rain. It must be Storm on the other end.

"Sephiroth? Rain is sleeping... in your room?"

"That's correct," Sephiroth confirmed. It was silent on the other end for a moment, before Sephiroth decided to ask a question, that had been bothering him since his visit to the slums.

"Why does Rain have sleeping problems?" he asked.

That's not the question he wanted to ask.

"It is none of your concern." The line went dead. Sephiroth took the PHS away from his ear and looked at it, then at Rain. He put the PHS down on the dresser next to the bed, deciding on not digging any further into Rain's things.

I rolled over yelping when I fell head first on what I assumed was the floor. I groaned rolling all the way off the bed and onto the floor and layed there for a second... wait a bed. My head shot up, my hair falling in my face. I used my hand to brush my hair back into its desired place and looked around the room to a giant bed with black silky seats that were slightly wrapped around me sat in the middle of a big room, that sort of reminded me of my own. Though of course mine was bigger... I wrestled with the blankets and stood. My clothes were still on and everything... My phone!

I looked around panic setting in when I realized it was on the bedside table. I picked it up slowly, flipping it in my hands, before looking at the door.

Now I wonder where I am.

I checked the time, 10:01it read and that the battery was just about dead. I slipped the phone in my pocket and strode out the door like I owned the place, only to stop short when I saw the man sitting on the couch in all his glory. Na he was just reading paper's. Sephiroth looked up at me, his face blank and cold.

"Uh morning," I said, tearing my eyes away from him and looking around the room till I spotted the kitchen. I strolled over to it.

"You don't mind if I eat something I'm starving," I said, opening the fridge and bending half way over to peer inside

"Feel free to eat whatever you like," He said looking over his shoulder. I smiled at him and focused my attention back to the fridge.

Wow um he has a lot of weird foods. I chose the most normal looking food, which looked to be rice and curry on a plate covered in a plastic wrapping. I closed the fridge and looked around spotting what could hopefully be the microwave I strolled to it while uncovering the dish and looked for a way to open it. I jumped when a pale hand reached over my shoulder and pressed a button on the microwave popping it open

"Huh thanks" I said putting the plate in and closing it. I pressed a minute, not sure how to overheat curry and turned around facing Sephiroth, I smiled and scooted around him, walking to the living room.

"So tell me how did I get in your room?" I said, turning around and facing Sephiroth with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"I took you from Angeal, he had business that he needed to take care of." I nodded.

"Uh huh so why wasn't I taken back to my brother?" I asked, and then something clicked and I pulled out my phone.

"He called didn't he, hm I wonder eh oh well I don't really care." I strolled back to the kitchen slipping my phone back in my pocket and walked to the microwave just as it beeped. I smiled, pressing the same button Sephiroth used and pulled out the plate of curry. I almost squealed and settled down on a nearby stool. I sniffed the air above it lightly almost drooling at the scent that filled my nostril's... Crap I need a fork I was about to say something when Sephiroth handed me a fork I smiled brightly

"Heh thanks, do you know how long its been since I had a decent meal?" I said scooping up some rice and curry. Sephiroth sat on a stool beside me

"3 days" I said shoving the spoon into my mouth happily.

"You've gone that long with ought food or sleep that's..." I waved him off, tasting the slightly spicy food. It was soo good. I slid off the stool and going to the fridge in search of something to drink. I picked up an orange bottle tossing it in my hands, and closing the fridge. I turned back to Sephiroth, who had set a cup on the table. "Okay stop doing that, I'm a little slow this morning," I said sliding back onto the stool.

"Your mako treatments-" I gasped and turned to Sephiroth who put a hand up.

"Will be pushed back until 2:00." I sighed in relief, and then that relief turned into fear, and I let my head drop to the table beside my plate.

"I don't want to go, I change my mind I don't want to be SOLDIER!" I cried out lazily.

I sat up and grabbed Sephiroth's shoulders, lightly shaking him.

"Do you know what mako does to you especially, do you know what Hojo..." I trailed off at the irritated look in Sephiroth's face and turned back to my plate picking up my fork.

"Rain... when I went looking for you," Sephiroth started, I looked to him, his expression concentrated on the table.

"I saw you first, running out the church, with your brother... what happened?" Panic rose like fuel to a flame, as my eyes widen.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you," I snapped, looking down at my plate.

"I wouldn't want you to be caught up in my problems," I said softly after a thought. If Sephiroth were to get involved I'm almost sure things would get... that actually might be a good idea. I turned to Sephiroth.

"But if you're curious, I guess I can tell you something." Sephiroth looked to me in surprise.

I mean, I could always bend the truth. I opened the bottle of what I hope was juice and poured it into the glass cup.

"I never wanted to be a SOLDIER, and my brother never wanted to be a Turk" Sephiroth's eyebrows rose. "Actually the only reason we joined was because we accidentally smashed the helicopter when we fell on it." I said smiling to myself.

"There's this woman... our auntie" I thought quickly

"She took us to Midgar, and um well she has this materia like thing, she didn't know what it was so she... had us figure it out, I accidentally activated and we were transported 20 miles away and that's when we landed on the helicopter." I took a sip of the juice surprisingly it was not orange juice but it did taste good kind of like... Apple juice, strange.

"And then we agreed to work for Shinra to pay it off, but..." my eyebrows furrowed in concentration let's see how do I say this, without giving too much away.

I'll just change the subject

"When we went to the church it's because our Auntie had called us, the fainting part was just because I got too excited and I hadn't eaten, and to top it off I wasn't sleeping, so... at the church I had gotten mad because she had took us away without any warning and..." I sighed scooting the plate towards Sephiroth

"You could have it I'm not hungry anymore," I said, sliding off the stool and stretching. I smiled at Sephiroth "Say what about you, any family that annoyed you to death, other than Genesis," I said giggling to myself. "Genesis?"

"Yeah he and Angeal there like family to you yeah?" I said putting my elbow on the table and looking up at Sephiroth, who looked a little surprised. I sighed

"Come on," I said punching his arm lightly.

"I can tell just by the way you three stood next to each other." I wouldn't really be able to tell that, its just I knew already. Sephiroth looked at me, though he seemed to be more focused on his thoughts. I put my hands on his knees and leaned up looking him straight in the eye, I completely serious.

"Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal they mean something to you, don't you ever forget that, okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: mako

Me and Sephiroth stepped into the elevator, on our way down to the science department. I cracked my knuckles nervously.

"You'll be fine," Sephiroth said, pressing the last number at the bottom. I grunted, that's what he says, he's use to getting mako treatments, I'm new at this. Its freakin mako treatments for crying out loud!

"Hey Sephiroth can you do me a favor, I don't trust Hojo so can you make sure he's not there?" I asked, looking up at him. Sephiroth looked down at me with knowing eyes, his bangs swaying slightly.

"Of course."

I sighed in relief, looking at the metal doors. Maybe I can ditch the treatments, and maybe find a ride to Gongaga, taking Storm with me, but then you couldn't just leave the company... The elevator doors opened and Sephiroth stepped out but my feet wouldn't follow. Remember how my feet has a mind of its own, yeah its obviously saying don't go. Sephiroth turned slightly.

"Rain" "I'm just going to..." I reached for the level floor button, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the elevator.

"No I don't want to go I changed my mind, I'll find another way to pay for the helicopter I don't want mako in my system I'm perfectly fine on my own I hate SOLDIER," I said quietly as to not attract any attention from the people passing by, and tugged on my arm that Sephiroth had yet to release.

"Sephiroth give me my hand back, I don-" he let me go and stepped aside, and I stared at a raven head SOLDIER.

Zack...Though he was turned around I could tell it was him. He wore the third class SOLDIER uniform, and I had to admit he did look good in it. I looked up at Sephiroth then at Zack who turned around and looked at me then at Sephiroth

"Sir!" he saluted.

"At ease, SOLDIER." I stepped up smiling.

"Hey, mako treatments too?" I asked, putting a fist on my hip and tilting my head slightly. Zack nodded and grinned.

"I'm Zack," he said, sticking out his gloved hand in which I took.

"Rain, and I'm sure you know the almighty General," I said dramatically and pointed both my hands at Sephiroth as if presenting him. Sephiroth looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's a little shy, but he's a great guy," I said smiling up at Sephiroth, who avoided my gaze completely, I chuckled and looked back to Zack, who had a look of surprise on his adorable face. He opened his mouth to say something when a women in a lab coat called both of our names.

"Zachary Fair, and Rain Dawson," we both looked at the women, she had black hair pulled into a high pony tail, and small black eyes. Zack started following her and my nerves came back and I looked up at Sephiroth.

"Go on," he said, still avoiding my gaze. Oh so its going to be that way. I leaned closer to him and stepped on my tippy toes and kissing his cheek before turning and jogging down the hall, a grin on my lips. Zack looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

Sephiroth looked at Rain's retreating form and touched his cheek where Rain's lips were a second ago. Why Rain kissed his cheek he had no idea, but... Sephiroth recalled his soft lips, the lips he wanted to taste for himself. Sephiroth rid himself of those thoughts and put on his usual cold demeanor. He found a place to sit, and waited to hear something about Rain. Though why he was waiting at all when he could be working on some paperwork, he had no idea.

I sat on the steel bed, Zack in the room next to me. I had to strip, and put on a hospital gown, I wanted to ask the doctor to tie the back, but then that would be just weird, she would have seen my backside and that's just wrong. I jumped when the door opened and Hollander came in with a tray with needles and jar's of mako. I froze and stood. Oh hell no I was not going to get my mako treatments from him.

"Sit," he said. Oh fuck no.

"I just decided I don't want to be in SOLDIER," I said making a dash to the door. Hollander grabbed my sleeve and pulled me back.

"No you can't quite now, now sit down or else the treatment will hurt more." I paused.

Should I run... nope definitely not... I hesitantly sat down, not wanting to risk Hollander putting some chemical in me or someone else's cells. He put a hand on my chest and pushed me down so I was laying down, before strapping my arms and legs. I gulped as he picked up a rather large needle filled to the brim of the bright green liquid. I closed my eyes and started praying.

Gaia I know I have been rude to you and I apologize, right now I'm scared, and I don't want to die, so if you don't mind helping me out here I'd really appreciate it... Hollander flicked the the top once and walked to me.

Oh Gaia PLEASE!

A warmth engulfed me and I bit back a gasp as Hollander dabbed a white cotton that reeked of alcohol onto my arm., and hovered the needle over my arm. The needle broke through my skin, I could feel it in my skin as it pushed the burning liquid into my body. But to my surprise it didn't burn as much as I thought it would.

It felt like tiny little insects were eating me from the inside out, tiny insects with lava as saliva and claws sharper than the sharpest blade. I could feel it yes but it was like my mind wasn't able to process the feeling.

It was strange like I just took a whiff of chloroform. I opened my eyes and stared at Hollander, who was picking up another needle, he looked at me as he brought the needle over. I looked away as the needle pierced my skin again and the thick liquid entered my body. This one was obviously a higher dose as the burning liquid actually burned. My vision blurred, and my head swarmed. My limbs felt like lead as I shifted slightly.

"You're not screaming, how?" I heard Hollander say, the sound hurting my ears. Anger rose up, and I glared at him

"How are you so fat old man?!" I slurred angrily.

"Untie the straps," I said in a dangerously low voice. Hollander sighed and untied the straps, but I did not move.

"Hey do you think I could have some ice-cream?" I asked my voice still not cured of the slurriness.

"No, your just going to throw it up." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But I want some ice-cream! I promise I won't throw it up." Hollander stared at me before shaking his head. "Not willing to take that risk." I sighed and let my hands drop to the my sides.

"Can I sleep?" I asked, looking up at Hollander with tired eyes. Hollander looked up from his clip board that he somehow gotten, and nodded. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

"Hey Rain lets play this one" Storm said picking up a disk with his tiny hands and waved it around. I took the disk from him and smiled.

"What Final fantasy... you just want to see Genesis huh?" Storm blushed madly and snatched the CD away from me.

"N-no I don't you big meanie!" I laughed loudly

"Hey don't laugh at least I don't like Sephiroth." I stopped laughing and ran my hands through Storm's hair.

"I don't like Sephiroth I just like his looks I mean who wouldn't he's gorgeous," I said reaching over to tickle Storm's sides. Storm laughed trying to grip onto my hands and failing epically.

"What are you guys doing?" I froze and so did did Storm and we turned slowly around.

"Uh Dad we were just picking a game to play," I said nervously, yanking the game from Storm and holding it up. Dad stared at us, his dark golden eyes boring into ours.

"Why aren't you two training?" he asked crossing his muscled arms over his chest. I gulped. "Uh well Mom said-"

"Mother said nothing go back out there and train until you're bleeding!" he yelled causing me and Storm to flinch. I grabbed Storm's hands, and ran with him out the room.

"RAIN!" Storm yelled. I whipped my head around just as the ceiling caved in between us and orange flames roared around me.

"RAIN!" He screamed.

"Go I'll meet you in the front, I still need to get mom and dad!" Storm pulled up his shirt to cover his mouth as the smoke became too much.

"Go!" I shouted, turning and running up the burning stairs ignoring the heat.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled choking on the thick heavy smoke. Why did our house have to be so big? I ran down the hall, fire licking out trying to reach me, my eyes watering as I neared my parents bedroom. The door was already wide open, and the whole room was engulfed in flames.

"Mom! D-" a hand clapped on my shoulder and spun me around. My eyes widen at the sight.

"Dad," I whispered, he was covered head to toe in blood. Before I could say anything he pulled me to a window further down the hall.

"But Dad its too hig-" he grabbed me from around the waist and jumped out the window just as the room behind us blew up and darkness took me.

I gripped my chest and sat up abruptly, hunching over as my chest burned and squeezing my eyes closed.

"Ah Shit"

"Rain" I looked to my left, my vision swarming as I was suddenly seeing two Sephiroth's. "Oh hi I didn't know you had a twin," I slurred, sitting up and narrowing my eyes as I tried to focus my attention on him. Finally I saw only one Sephiroth... I must have sounded really stupid. I chuckled.

"Oh just, uh yeah," I rubbed my chest a little before dropping my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked almost hesitantly. I smiled and swung my legs over the bed.

"Of-" I cleared my throat

"Of course I am," I said with little to no slurriness.

"So when can I get out?" I asked looking at the door, then at my clothes that sat on the chair.

"When you're ready. I'll be waiting outside." I nodded and watched him go, the door making a loud clicking sound as it closed. I stood and almost immediately my head swarmed and I almost threw up, putting a hand over my mouth to keep myself from making any noise. Oh god if Storm could see me now, all weak and barely able to stand... I sighed and rubbed my face.

"When I get home, I'm getting some McDonald's," I mumbled, slipping out the hospital gown.

Sephiroth closed the door as softly as he could, and stood next to it, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. He could hear Rain talking to himself, and raised a brow at one word.

McDonald's? Rain had taken to the mako extremely well, he's only been sleeping for the most of five minutes. There was a thud and a curse and the door was thrown open and Rain came staggering out. His hair was a mess as he tried to comb it down with his fingers, looking up at Sephiroth. His movements slowed down, and he grinned.

"Oh Hi didn't think you'd wait for me," he said dropping his hands, and sticking his hands into his pocket.

"Oh? Why did you think that?" Sephiroth asked pushing off the wall.

"Well, I never thought you were someone who waited for people, but I guess you learn along the way, yeah." Rain smiled punching Sephiroth's arm lightly. Sephiroth stared at Rain, who walked past him, and started walking down the hall. After a few steps he turned.

"You coming?" He asked. Sephiroth nodded and walked after him.

"I'm coming."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: I'll be fine

I strolled down the hall next to Sephiroth. I smirked inwardly as people stared at us with their mouth hanging open. I knew I had a good body, but to have people's jaw dropped at the sight of you now that was something. Though they were probably looking at Sephiroth other than me. We walked to a rather large lady, but not enough to be considered fat.

"I need the uniform for SOLDIER 2nd class Rain Dawson," Sephiroth said calmly. The women nodded and disappeared in the back. A moment later she returned with the clothes and handed them to Sephiroth who handed them to me. I smiled and thanked the lady since Sephiroth somehow couldn't find the words to. To be honest I felt terrible. My head throbbed with every sound and my skin was on fire, every step I took was painful and my throat sore. But I wasn't one to complain unless it was too just annoy the hell out of someone. "You can stay with me for the time being, your room will be given to you by the day's end." I nodded.

"Do you know how to cook?" I asked Sephiroth who nodded.

"Great, you will be cooking me something to eat."

Sephiroth looked down at me a small smirk on his lips.

"Are you giving me order's SOLDIER?" he asked. I nodded, completely serious.

"Of course I am, I'm going to take advantage of your hospitality. I'm going to use your shower, eat your food, watch on our T.V, you know all those good stuff," I said smiling, Sephiroth chuckled quietly. His chuckle made my smile grow. We walked to the elevator and before we actually got to it, it opened and Angeal walked out and stared at me his eyebrows rising in surprise then in confusion.

"Hi Angeal, haven't seen you since...the train ride," I said patting his arm as I walked around him and entered the elevator, along with Sephiroth. To my joy Angeal stepped back into the elevator.

"I was just on my way to see how you were doing." I smiled at the closing doors.

"Well I'm actually doing fine, you haven't seen Storm lately have you?" I asked taking the subject off me. Mostly because I didn't want to lie anymore to Angeal, I really did feel fine mentally, as for physically...

"I think he went with Genesis to the Loveless play a while ago, why?" I shrugged. So Genesis took Storm on a date, at least I won't have to worry about where he will be tonight. I chuckled at the thought. "What?" Angeal asked, I shook my head not wanting to say that Storm could become a predator. The thought alone had me in giggles, which had the older 1st class to look down at me with concern. I could only imagine the fiery red head, yelling at Storm to stay away because he suddenly grew fangs.

I clutched my stomach and covered my mouth as in attempt to stop myself from laughing aloud at the image I had imagined.

"Rain are you okay?" Angeal asked.

You mean is Genesis okay?

I gave up and laughed loudly, my whole body shaking with laughter. I don't know why I'm so happy right now or why I'm laughing at such a stupid joke, but it just seems funny at the moment.

"Rain let's go," I heard Sephiroth say, not noticing when the elevator opened but I couldn't obey the order, I just laid on the floor laughing with tears in my eyes. Someone sighed as I was picked up and cradled in someone's arms. I hugged the person, around the neck and looked up at Sephiroth smiling brightly, my laughter had died down and my beating heart had yet to calm down. I snuggled into Sephiroth as he carried me, and listened to the rhythm of his heart, and soon I found myself asleep.

Sephiroth laid Rain down on his bed and tucked him in. He walked out the room and flicked off the lights closing the door quietly behind him. Angeal sat on his couch watching him as he sat down next to him with a sigh.

"You do realize his eyes-"

"Yes I have noticed Angeal, but it doesn't look to be any thing concerning" Sephiroth said closing his own eyes. Angeal looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You care for him don't you?" Angeal asked softly, looking to the bedroom door. Sephiroth furrowed his brows in thought. Did he care for Rain? That word didn't seem to quite fit what he felt for the red head. He didn't know what he felt towards him, and there was no doubt in his mind how much Rain confused him. He seemed so happy and carefree, and yet... his happy face seemed to mask any emotion other than well, happiness. The only time he's ever seen him unhappy, was when he saw him crying down in the slums with his brother Storm. But then again he was never meant to have seen that and according to Rain it was just family problems, but Sephiroth had read Rain's file and the only family he had was Storm. There was no mention of an aunt, or anyone else... Sephiroth sighed.

"I do not know what I feel towards him Angeal," Sephiroth finally answered looking up at the same door Angeal was looking at.

"He... confuses me" he added quietly. Angeal looked to Sephiroth in surprise, before smiling softly. He could already tell where the two will be in the future.

"That's a first," Angeal said teasingly. Sephiroth smiled weakly at his friend.

"I have a feeling that won't be the last." Angeal nodded in agreement.

"That my friend is true."

Storm knocked on Tseng's door and entered upon hearing him tell him to come in. Storm had changed quickly back into his suit when he gotten back. Tseng looked up at Storm.

"You took long," he stated coldly, watching Storm carefully. Storm shut the door.

"It will not happen again," Storm said, walking until he stood in front of the large mahogany desk.

"You called?"

"Yes you have a mission a simple one, tonight the president will be holding a party, there have been rumors that AVALANCHE might be there so I will need you to go undercover as Rufus's date."

"You mean you want me dress up as a girl?"

"That's correct." Storm stared at Tseng, his eyes going dull, and his head dropped slightly.

"Storm?" Tseng said questioningly as he had yet to answer. Storm snapped his head up.

"Understood will that be all boss?" Tseng watched Storm carefully, he was just staring at him with a blank face.

"That will be all you are dismissed." Storm nodded and turned leaving the room. Tseng watched him go, he would have thought that since Storm had dressed up as a girl before he wouldn't mind but... he could tell he absolutely hated the idea...

"Storm... will be fine" Tseng told himself... Whatever happened earlier on the phone seemed to never had happened. Something must have happened, to have Storm in pain. Tseng shook his head, he need not worry about Storm he could take care of himself, he was an excellent Turk. He never questioned any order and was on top of everything. Tseng picked up the report from Rain's mako tests, and quickly scanned them. He frowned, Storm's brother's test results came in form the mako treatments. They were really good, extremely good, so good it was almost impossible.

I was sore all over, grunting I rolled off the bed, that I recognized as Sephiroth's and stood. The carpet below my feet feeling soft. I smiled a little and walked out the room.

"Sephiroth," I said more quietly than I planned, my throat was dry.

"Sephiroth," I said more loudly.

"In the kitchen." I walked to the kitchen barley noticing the aroma, and my stomach growled as I walked. "Hungry?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes, never been hungrier in my life," I said sitting down on the stool and watching him cook what looked to be steak. My mouth started to water. Sephiroth put a plate in front of me, that had a nice meaty steak on it and what looked like mashed potatoes.

"The president is throwing a party tonight, all SOLDIER personnel are expected to go," I frowned.

The president huh?

"Wait are you taking me too the party, ah Sephiroth you're too nice." I smiled at Sephiroth before picking up the fork and knife, and started to cut the steak. Sephiroth put a cup of the same orange juice I had earlier by my plate, and I looked up at him with a smile.

"You're being really nice to me, you know Sephiroth, I always pictured you as a stone cold kind of guy... no offense." Sephiroth shook his head and sat next to me with a small smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone else" I froze.

"Then why do it for me?" I asked hesitantly, not really sure if I wanted to know the answer. My phone decided to ring at this moment and I literally almost ripped it out of my pocket.

Yo-lo," I said shoving a piece of steak into my mouth.

"Rain are you busy?" Oh it was Storm.

"No not really," I said putting the phone down and putting it on speaker.

"Um do you think you can stop by my room?" I looked up at Sephiroth.

"Uh yeah I'll be over in a bit let me just finish eating okay?"

"Yeah okay bye."

"Bye." I hung up just as my phone told me I had five percent battery left. I scowled at my phone.

"Hey Sephiroth?" I asked picking up my phone and pointing at the charger outlet thing.

"You see this do you have a charger for it?" Sephiroth took the phone from my hands and examined it.

"I don't but I know someone who might have one,"

"Really who?" Sephiroth looked at me.

"Tuesti." I sighed of course it would be him, I took my phone back and shoved it back in my pocket, and continued to eat my food. Sephiroth got up and went to his bedroom, probably to avoid me asking that question again. The silence was a little awkward mostly because I'm used to having a loud meal, like literally whenever I ate Storm was talking, and I was replying, or it was vice versa. Sometimes we would blare the music really loud, or we would eat at Restaurants, not the fancy ones though. I sighed, man I really miss home. Home was in Washington, we had a huge two story house that our parents had bought as a vacation spot. Though I can't really see Washington as a vacation spot. The house had several bedrooms in where our friends from work would sometimes sleep over. Oh god my friends how I missed them. Jo-Jo the crazy weirdo who cosplayed a lot but was extremely talented in guns. Talo the weird emo chick who was actually really smart, and the group's computer genius. Then there was AJ the leader the one who was better than the rest of us at everything, except for fighting. Me and Storm were the best at fighting I mean no one could beat us we were taught by the boss of the company our dad. I stabbed my fork down into the now empty plate and the plate shattered. I yelped.

"Ah Sephiroth I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I swear!"

"Its fine Rain." I yelped again at him suddenly behind me, he looked at me, before starting to clean up the mess.

"No!" I shouted. Sephiroth stopped and looked at me.

"I got it you go do whatever you were doing," I said, pushing Sephiroth a couple of feet away and started to clean up the mess myself.

"You don't have to do anything," I said picking up the pieces.

"That's coming out of your pocket Rain." I nodded then paused.

"WAIT WHAT!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Dresses

… Storm POV...

I flopped onto my bed, burying my head into the fluffy pillows and groaned.

"Why me?" I mumbled, rolling over onto my back. Genesis. I felt my cheeks heat up as memories from the night last resurfaced and I shook my head furiously.

"That's bad thinking Storm remember what happened to your last boyfriend." I mumbled, running my hands through my hair rapidly. Man why did I have to go and get drunk stupid me, stupid me. I sighed and now I have to go on a date with Rufus! As a women!

"Oh I know!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my PHS dialing Rain.

"Yo-lo." Rain's voice came from the PHS.

"Rain are you busy?" I asked rubbing my face.

"No not really..."

"Um do you think you can stop by my room?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah I'll be over in a bit let me just finish eating okay?" He's eating at a time like this?

"Yeah..okay bye."

"Bye." I closed the PHS and tossed it somewhere to the right of me. Genesis... I wonder if he was as drunk as he looked, I remember something about the mako in their body reducing the chance of getting drunk... And Genesis does have a lot of mako in him... am I mad at him... Nope not at all, last night just made it easier for me to get closer to Genesis... Not that I wanted to become his boyfriend or anything, it isn't a life long dream I've had since I was five... Nope, no sir... Not at all... I groaned, grabbing one of my pillow's and hugged it to my chest while rolling on the bed. I sound like a girl, oh who am I kidding. Genesis is so sexy, I wonder if he'll be at the party... The door swung open and Reno came strolling in a cocky smirk pulling on his lips. He sat at the edge of my bed, and then I remembered what he had said at the restaurant... oh shit um... this is awkward.

"I heard you had to dress up like a girl again yo'," I put on a blank face and sat up, before throwing the pillow at Reno. He must not have seen it coming because it hit him square in the face. I was so caught off guard that I just stared at him as the pillow slid down landing in his lap with little to no noise. His surprise look was worth it though and I would have laughed if it wasn't for the white fluffy thing that hit me in the face so hard I fell backwards on the bed stunned. Reno burst out laughing and I could feel my cheeks heating up as I sat up again. Rain will totally beat my ass if he found out I lost to a pillow... so I guess I will just tell him that I beat up the almighty Reno. I tackled him, both of us falling off the bed. Me with a grunt, and Reno with a surprise yelp. I was on top straddling him as I started to search for his ticklish spot. Turns out Reno is very ticklish as I ran my hands up and down his side's, he burst out into laughter desperately trying to grab my hands to get me to stop. But I am the master of tickling, courtesy of Rain, you will not stop me unless I stop.

"Okay okay hahahaha STOP!" I continued to tickle his side's consider this payback.

"Say uncle." I said giggling.

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" He shouted and I stopped, smiling widely as I stood, not bothering to help him up. Reno let the rest of his chuckles out before sitting up.

"About that isn't there some other girl for the job?" I asked sitting on my bed. I haven't played or watched Final fantasy in years, but I do recall there being more Turks. Reno shrugged.

"There's only a couple girls yo' and they all don't want to be Rufus's date." I frowned

"Well I don't either..." I said trying not to sound too much like I was whining. Reno grinned

"Right because you want to be Genesis's date." I blushed and glared at him.

"No!" I said bluntly. What I meant to say was. Yes! Reno gave me a knowing smile and I almost cringed.

"The other women complained, you're the only one Tseng knew that wouldn't complain and just do it yo'," I frowned that's a lie, it has to be the Turks would do anything whether dirty or completely irrational, or just plain stupid... Right? I sighed laying back on the bed with my hands behind my head. I guess this is what I get for following order's like a good boy. The bed went down a little as Reno sat next to me.

"I don't have anything to wear, and I have a feeling that Rain is going to the party also. And if he finds out that I'm going to dress up he would want to dress up too." I said with a sigh, and rolling up on my side, propping myself up on my elbow's.

"Rain like's to dress up too?" Reno asked looking down at me with amusement. I nodded.

"Well only when it comes to dresses, he also has good fashion sense too." I giggled. Even if its just to go get a cup of coffee at Starbucks he dresses up like he's going to a modeling show.

"I sneezed on the way here, why are you guys talking about me." Rain said leaning against the door frame, grinning. My eyes teared up as I realized how long its been since I seen him. A day or two... too long. I jumped up and tackled him to the floor.

"Rain! I haven't seen you in like forever. The world has been cruel to me!" I said dramatically, rubbing my face into his chest. Rain chuckled and kicked me off him.

"Its only been like a day weirdo," He said standing and dusting off his pants. That's when I realized he was wearing the 2nd class uniform, and his eyes...

"What the fuck happened to your eyes?" I blurted out while standing. His eye's they were glowing golden. Rain chuckled

"I had my mako treatments." I frowned.

"Yeah but I thought they were supposed to be blue or green or whatever, not golden," I said completely dumfounded. Rain scratched his cheek in a thinking manor.

"Mako doesn't change my eye color it just gives them a glowing hue to it Storm, geez your over reacting." Rain said walking further into the room. "Hey Reno!" Rain said tackling Reno in a hug. Reno grunted and tried to push Rain away.

"No need to touch, Storm help!" Reno said when he couldn't free himself.

"I'm dressing up as a woman again, and going to the party as Rufus's date." I said flatly, closing the door behind me. Rain let go of Reno in surprise and gaped at me.

"No way I'm going too... wait when you said dressing up-"

"I meant dressing up in dresses," I said quickly.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go shop- we don't have any money..." Rain said as if it was the most horrifying thing in the world. Reno chuckled and pulled out an envelope.

"Tseng said you both could have this weeks payment, its not a lot but it should be enough to get you some clothes yo'," Rain snatched the envelope from him and ripped the top of, dumping the contents on the floor. Coins from golden to silver dropped on the floor. Rain sat down and scooped them into one pile separating the gold from the silver and then into three piles.

"Man I always hated counted coins," Rain complained "Okay let's see..." I walked forward and sat in front of Rain as he counted, Reno watching with a lazy look in his eyes.

"We have 1,600... dang why so much?" Rain asked looking up at Reno, who just shrugged.

"Turks get paid a lot." He simply said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked at the money then at Rain, then at the money. I scooped the coins and pocketed them while standing.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go shopping!" I said enthusiastically. Rain jumped up grinning. "Reno get off your lazy ass and let's go!"

"Yeah.. wait? Huh!"

...3rd POV...

After hours of roaming store after store that was above the plate they finally found a store with the right type of dresses and shoes. They went back to the Shinra building and into Storm's room to get ready.

Reno banged on the bathroom door.

"You guy's are taking so damn long yo'" he complained, having been dragged around Midgar.

"Hey your not the one who has to dress up!" Rain shouted in reply.

"You don't even have too Rain," Storm said in an annoyed voice.

"Alright we are coming out, hold on too your socks." Rain said happily. Reno rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. The door opened and Rain came out. The dress he wore was black and hugged him tightly and came just above the knees. It was sleeveless, with white designs decorating the edges, and a white sash that was tied around his waist and into a bow in the back. He wore white gloves that went a couple inches below his elbow's. He wore one inch, open toes, black, high heels. His burgundy hair was curled, and his bangs were combed down giving them a less Just-woke-up look. He wore mascara that made his eyes look extremely sexy and wore red lipstick.

Storm's dress was a bright red. The upper part was sleeveless and hugged him tightly making his fake 'breasts' look bigger than they actually were. A black sash was tied just underneath his 'breasts' and into a bow, the bow being in the front. Tiny black designs lined the top part. The bottom part was more frilly and touched the ground, and was lined with the same black designs. He wore elbow high red gloves, and a black scarf that was put onto his shoulders like a sweater. He wore four inch high, red high heels that were not open toed. His blond hair was now the same color as Rain's, and his Mohawk was flattened down and combed to the side to make it look like he was a woman who just had short hair, and he wore mascara with a deep red lipstick.

"It's actually a good thing you didn't shave your hair and just cut it to make it look like you had a Mohawk or else you might have to had worn a wig."

"I hate wearing wigs..." Storm mumbled glaring at the wig across the room. Reno gaped at them, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Wow you guys look great yo'," Reno said honestly, closing his mouth and smiling. Rain giggled.

"Of course we do, now who's ready for a party?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Dance Part 1

Storm watched as Rufus exited the limbo wearing his white suit. He would have thought of him as handsome if it wasn't for his cold-hearted nature. Storm forced on a smile and bowed slightly.

"Welcome Mr. Shinra, I am Ivanava I will be your date tonight." Storm said in a high pitched voice. He was told by Tseng that Rufus won't know that he was actually a, well, he, so might as well give him a fake name. Rufus ran his eyes over Storm in a way that sent a chill down his spine.

"Call me Rufus, Mr. Shinra is my father." Storm stood straight.

"Of course sir." Rufus stood their for a couple seconds too long before speaking again.

"Now then Ivanava tell me how do I look." Storm frowned.

"You look... like you normally do so I cannot compliment on your choice of clothes, but if you wore something that you didn't wear almost everyday I might just have something to say." he answered honestly, and Rufus had the guts to smile at his reply. He just smiled.

"I like you already come lets go." Rufus put his arm through Storm's(Much to his horror) and led them into the building. What was even worse was the fact that Storm was a couple inches taller than Rufus which made things a little awkward. Storm pulled his arm out of Rufus's.

"I prefer not to make contact with you." Storm said calmly. Rufus chuckled and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him close.

"Don't worry I don't bite." he whispered. Storm tensed and fanned the air in front of him.

"Did you brush your teeth today Rufus cause your breath reeks!" Rufus pulled back, a frown pulling on his lips, but before he could say anything they were at the party. Storm sighed in relief.

"Today's going to be a nightmare."

Genesis looked up from his book as his door opened and Angeal came in closing the behind me. Genesis smirked, snapping his book shut.

"My friend what brings you here?" Genesis asked placing the book gently on his desk. Angeal smiled "Let me guess you forgot about the party this evening." Genesis shrugged, he really did forget but he was going to go.

"How did the play go was it as perfect as the other times you've seen it." Genesis controlled a flinch.

"Oh it was marvelous Storm enjoyed it." Well Storm enjoyed something entirely different. Genesis chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Angeal asked mostly out of curiosity.

"My friend the gift of the goddess is everlasting." Angeal blinked.

"Genesis what happened on your date?'" Genesis turned his chair so that he was facing the window that resided behind him, a wide smile pulling on his lips.

"I found out Angeal that I knew nothing of love." Angeal stared at Genesis's back in curiosity.

"He warmed his way into my heart in a blink of an eye." He said honestly. Angeal's eye's widen.

"Genesis are you saying that you fell in love with Rain's brother on one date, that was more like taking a friend out to a play that he has never seen before?" Genesis smirked.

"We never went to the theater." He said turning back around. Angeal stared at his friend.

"You do realise Storm is a male right?" Genesis's smile just widen.

"Surprisingly I am not bothered by it, if it was anyone else that I fell in love with I would be thoroughly disgusted, but Storm..." Genesis trailed off. Storm was his and his alone he will make sure of that. The door slammed open.

"GENESIS DO YOU KNOW WHERE ANGEAL-" Rain stopped half way into the room and stared at the two in surprise, before pulling a strand of hair in a sheepish manor. He was wearing a very fine dress and if it wasn't for his loud voice and golden eye's the two would have mistaken him for a women. "Uh sorry did I interrupt something I should probably..." Rain turned around.

"Why are you in a dress?" Genesis asked. Rain stopped and looked down as if he just realized he was wearing it.

"Oh this, me and Storm are going on a mission disguising as female's... I forgot I was wearing it... so Angeal if your not busy..." Angeal snapped out his surprise.

"No. What is it that you needed." Rain beamed and smiled.

"I need my sword is it still in your office?" Angeal nodded. "Great let's go get it, I'm dieing to see my baby again." Rain grabbed Angeal's arm and pulled him out the room. Angeal shot a look over his shoulder at Genesis that said. I-will-speak-to-you-later. Genesis shrugged, his eye's trained on Rain's back. What would the older brother do if he found out?

"Nijuba no ken!" I gasped running to my sword in the corner and picking it up, kissing the blade before hugging it to my chest. "Oh I missed you so much! Storm and I were worried about you." That wasn't true but I couldn't help saying that. I took the two blade's apart and strapped it to my back using my hair to hide them. This is one of those days where I am actually thankful for long ass hair, not that I wasn't thankful before...

"Why did you hide your sword." Angeal asked standing in the doorway. I smiled.

"No need to let the enemy know that I have a weapon." I giggled, it almost feels like those parties we had back home where people tried to assassinate us at every chance they got.

"Rain..." Angeal said quietly. I tilted my head and stared at him in curiosity. He of course avoided my gaze and stared at something behind me.

"Come on say it already I won't be judgmental." I said my smile growing softer.

"Storm is he... does he..." Um no I do not think Storm is actually a dragon. "Does... he like..." Whatever he might ask me must be really awkward... he's got guts... wait ah I see, so Genesis must have said something. I giggled.

"Yeah my brother is gay, did you have a problem?" I asked. I swear if Angeal is a homophobe...

"No I don't care about that, its just..." Angeal looked down his eye's finding something interesting about my high heels. I must say they were an interest- "You know Genesis like's Storm." I nodded but then paused. Storm told me that they 'cough' when they were drunk but Genesis can't get drunk, well probably for like a second but then... I rubbed my chin, then shrugged.

"Well then I'm happy for him its not every day you find someone worth Loving, you should be too." Angeal meet my eye's.

"I am happy for him, its just Genesis has a habit of not taking someone's feelings into consideration, and he could end up hurting Storm..." I wanted to say I knew that already, and so did Storm, but that Storm is willing to take the chance. Instead I said.

"I'm sure Storm can handle another heart break, but I wouldn't say that he will be heart broken, Storm... keeps people in check." Angeal looked at me in curiosity, and then I realized my mistake. No Storm wasn't broken hearted before nope not at all... Luckily Angeal didn't ask. Thank you Shiva.

I walked down the hall with Angeal. I asked him were Sephiroth was and he said he had no clue. Could still be in his office, that bastard I thought he was talking me to the party. I walked past the guards that were guarding the fronts. I smiled to them and winked at one of them, but the action was wasted since they were wearing the helmets so I couldn't see their reactions. Angeal looked at me oddly but I ignored him in favor of looking around. The room was already full of people, and instrumental music could be heard over the chattering. On one side they had a buffet with all sorts of food and drinks. SOLDIER's were everywhere, fat rich people were everywhere also, just kidding not all of them were fat. Just that one... and him... and her... and-

"Rain?" I turned to my side to look at Zack.

"Oh hi Zack!" he looked at me from head to toe.

"Why are you dressed as a girl?" I smiled

"I'm not dressed as a girl I am a girl." Zack took a step back in surprise.

"W-what, Wait, huh?" I giggled and punched him lightly in the arm.

"I'm just kidding Zack I'm a guy, I'm just on an undercover mission." Zack blinked slowly then smiled. "Well then My lady..." he said bowing slightly.

"Would you like to dance?" I looked around for Angeal but he had already disappeared. I rolled my eyes before I took his arm.

"It would be my pleasure." Zack smiled and pulled me to the dance floor, a hand was placed on my side and I put my hand on his shoulder and with his free hand he took my own.

"May I say Rain you look beautiful tonight." I giggled.

"Why thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself." Zack smiled.

"So where are you from?"

"Nibelheim, its in the middle of nowhere, you probably haven't heard of it, and you?" now that I think about it we should have said something like mideel, or kalm.

"Me? Gongaga." I smiled already knowing that.

"Well, well your a country boy too." I said teasingly. Zack chuckled and we danced until the song was over, Zack talked the entire time with me just listening, I didn't mind since he didn't ask anymore questions. I thanked him for the dance and looked for my next victim. Lets see I'll save Sephiroth for last, ah Tseng. I walked over to Tseng who was leaning against the wall watching the party.

"Why are you dressed like a women?" he asked when I leaned on the wall next to him.

"It's no fair that Storm get's all the fun, say Tseng-"

"No..." I frowned.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"You were going to ask if I wanted to dance." Damn he's good. I smiled.

"So will ya'? I mean it will help you out, you know blend in." Tseng looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"You won't take a no for an answer will you?" he asked which made my smile grow.

"Nope." Tseng sighed

"Just one." Wait just like that, just like that... oh well I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I took Tseng's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, and held him like I did Zack. It was a little weird since Tseng kept a blank face, but I still enjoyed it never the less.

"Do you ever let your hair down." I asked using the hand that was on his shoulder to reach behind him and pull lightly on his ponytail.

"I mean you look good with it up, but I want to see you with it down." Tseng looked at me in the eye's and I smiled, placing my hand back on his shoulder.

"It is something that I do not worry about." He simply said. My smile grew and I pulled him closer until our bodies almost touched.

"Come now Tseng don't be so blunt." I said pulling away letting go of one of his hands to twirl, and he pulled me back.

"I do let my hair down, when I know it won't be a bother." An answer not the one I wanted but an okay answer. The dance continued with no more conversation, just a comfortable silence and I soon found myself looking for another partner.

"Hey Rude care to dance..."


End file.
